Behind the darkness The light
by eflroses
Summary: Tutto inizia da questa frase "Io ci credo l'anima non muore Non so se esiste un mondo dove dimorerà per sempre insieme a coloro che abbiamo amato Non so se invece siamo destinati ad una nuova vita su questa terra Ma credo in due anime destinate a essere legate per sempre, quando l'amore e ciò che hanno vissuto le rende una in due non importa in quale mondo o reincarnazione si ritro
1. Chapter 1

_**DISCLAIMER:**__I personaggi non sono miei ma sono usciti dalla mente del grandissimo _J. R. R. _Tolkien, la storia è ispirata al libro Lo Hobbit e alle Appendici LOTR e ai film tratti dal regista Peter Jackson._

_I personaggi originali come Lanthir capitano dei guardiani di Bosco Atro, che incontriamo nel primo capitolo, sono creazione di Enedhil._

_**DEDICHE E RINGRAZIAMENTI: **Questa fic è dedicata a tutte le slasher che come me amano questa coppia e il bellissimo mondo della terra di mezzo. Un ringraziamento speciale a tutte le ragazze del GDR (se volete sapere di cosa parlo middlearthuntold) e al forum wicked games che senza saperlo mi hanno ridato modo di riscoprire la mia fantasia.  
Un grazie speciale a Vale perchè senza il "suo" Thranduil non avrei potuto scriverla  
Un grazie di cuore a chiunque la leggerà_

_**NOTE SULLA STORIA:** La storia potrebbe essere una what if, c'è un presente, la storia intrecciata con quella originale libri film e vari flashback nel mezzo. Alcune frasi non sono mie ma del Film e le troverete sottolineate per non confondere_

"Io ci credo l'anima non muore  
Non so se esiste un mondo dove dimorerà per sempre insieme a coloro che abbiamo amato  
Non so se invece siamo destinati ad una nuova vita su questa terra  
Ma credo in due anime destinate a essere legate per sempre, quando l'amore e ciò che hanno vissuto le rende una in due non importa in quale mondo o reincarnazione si ritroveranno e si ameranno di nuovo" ..nota autrice

Behind the darkness... The lightMirylzu (La tua luce)

di Elfroses

_Il cielo trapuntato di stelle bianche e pallide rendevano la notte luminosa di quella luce tanto amata dagli Eldar... Si era ritrovato, non sa come ne perchè, a camminare su quella spiaggia bianca e deserta l'unico suono era la dolce voce del mare che si infrange sulla costa lanciando spruzzi di argentea acqua sulle rocce ... in lontananza il bellissimo palazzo, avvolto e quasi nascosto da alberi secolari che mai aveva visto prima illuminato da luce tenue, dimora delle creature eterne dopo il loro ritorno in quelle terre immortali dove il tempo non scorre e tutto resta immutato. L'aria salmastra gli riempie i polmoni, mentre cammina affondando i piedi nudi nella sabbia, respira come se non respirasse da lunghi anni guarda ogni piccola cosa come se avesse tenuto gli occhi chiusi per lunghe ore, il vento tiepido gli accarezza i capelli e la leggera tunica di un blu' scuro quanto il cielo sopra di lui…. sente il suo spirito come in attesa un richiamo che non riesce ad afferrare il cuore gli batte nel petto lento costante non c'è paura o angoscia ma una pace e un'attesa che gli scivola dentro lentamente con la forza di un uragano. Si siede sulla sabbia ancora tiepida vi poggia le mani la sente scivolare via, carezza sottile tra le sue dita che non la posso imprigionare. I suoi occhi si portano oltre l'orizzonte al di là della cortina di luce che separa questo mondo da quella terra che aveva camminato per lunghi anni, la mente affollata di pensieri che non riusciva a comprendere perchè era lì a guardare quella luce come se dovesse aprirsi per mostrargli la risposta a tutte le sue domande. Quelle domande … Perchè sono qui ? Cosa devo attendere? Guarda di nuovo l'orizzonte, sospira …. La terra di Mezzo la sua antica dimora la sua vita i suoi ricordi…..._

***Bosco Atro - Anno 2841 più o meno ***

"Io ti offro il mio aiuto"

"Ti ascolto"

"Ti lascerò andare solo se restituisci ciò che è mio"

"favore per favore"

"hai la mia parola da un re a un altro"

"io non mi fiderei che Thranduil il grande Re onori la sua parola. Dovesse la fine dei giorni incombere su di noi … TU SEI PRIVO DI OGNI ONORE, ho visto come tratti i tuoi amici siamo venuti da te una volta affamati senta dimora a cercare il tuo aiuto, ma tu ci hai voltato le spalle, tu ti sei allontanato dalla sofferenza del mio popolo e dall'inferno che ci ha distrutti!

IMRID AMRAD URSUL! (Muori una morte di fiamme)

"Tu non parlarmi del fuoco del drago conosco la sua rabbia e la sua rovina … io ho affrontato i grandi serpenti del Nord... Misi in guardia tuo nonno su ciò che la sua avidità avrebbe portato ma lui non mi ascoltò … tu sei proprio come lui.

Resta qui se vuoi e marcisci 100anni sono mero battito di palpebre nella vita di un elfo

Io sono paziente posso attendere"

Era rinchiuso in quelle prigioni da qualche ora dopo essere stato catturato dagli Elfi e aver affrontato un duro dialogo con il loro Re, ma se Thranduil pensava di avergli tolto la speranza di riuscire a riprendersi Erebor rinchiudendolo nelle sue segrete era in forte errore lui aveva ancora una piccola speranza che si aggirava in quel palazzo non visto e indisturbato doveva fidarsi di Bilbo, si sarebbe fidato di lui, non sarebbe mai sceso a patti con nessuno. Sospira, appoggiandosi alla solida pietra, aveva iniziato quella missione sicuro che la parte più difficile del viaggio sarebbe stato riprendersi Erebor e uccidere Smaug invece nulla era andato per il verso giusto da quando avevano lasciato la Contea, batte violentemente il pugno contro la parete, era riuscito a scappare dalla Tana dei Gobblin e da quella bestia immonda di Azog ancora viva che gli stava dando la caccia per finire nelle allucinazioni del Bosco Atro e le fauci di disgustosi ragni giganti. Ed ora era prigioniero degli Elfi Silvani che pretendevano pagamento equo per aiutarli nell'impresa, sorride Erebor era sua come ogni piccolo tesoro e sassolino non avrebbe diviso nulla con nessuno tanto meno che con quei vili traditori.  
"So cosa stai pensando" la voce di Balin dalla cella accanto alla sua gli giunge leggermente ovattata "perchè lo stò pensando anch'io da quando ci hanno catturati, visto il tuo rifiuto ad un accordo con il Re, spero solo che trovi un modo in fretta il giorno di Durin incombe al massimo domani dobbiamo essere fuori di qui al.." la frase viene lasciata in sospeso con l'avvicinarsi di un elfo alle loro celle.

Lanthir Capitano dei guardiani di Bosco Atro, come ogni sera dopo aver dato ordini ai guardiani per sorvegliare i confini si stava recando nelle prigioni per controllare i prigionieri, la lotta con i ragni, sempre più numerosi e feroci, era stata un piacevole diversivo quel giorno non tanto per la battaglia questa volta si erano imbattuti in un gruppo di Nani strano trovarne così tanti nella loro foresta erano anni che non ne vedeva, sorride facendo schioccare la lingua soprattutto era stato divertente salvarne la vita a uno in particolare, aveva un ordine da portare a termine ma si era fermato a parlare di nuovo con Lui, scuote la testa sorridendo parlare provocare era la parola giusta, ribelle con la battuta pronta alto per essere un nano dalla forgia dei suoi abiti si capiva che apparteneva alla stirpe di Durin. Non aveva potuto approfondire la conoscenza il dovere veniva prima dei suoi divertimenti "Peccato un bel nano sarebbe stato interessante" mormora avvicinandosi ad un'altra cella "Come interessante" alza la voce " Sarebbe sapere perchè devo portarti nelle stanze private del mio Re" apre le sbarre puntando la lama alla gola del prigioniero "Tu sai la risposta Thorin Scudo di Quercia"

Lo ricordava bene, l'Elfo che gli stava davanti perché li aveva accompagnati insieme al principe Legolas a cospetto del sovrano. Si volta a guardarlo incuriosito da quella domanda ma neanche tanto sorpreso "Se il tuo Re non ha voluto renderti partecipe di tale confidenza non vedo perchè dovrei farlo io" lo guarda duramente "inoltre non sei molto acuto visto che non so come potrei esserne a conoscenza la mente del tuo sovrano è tanto astuta quanto contorta" sente la pressione della lama più vicina alla pelle del collo eppure non indietreggia qualcosa in lui non gli porta a temerlo, forse la strana luce negli occhi o semplicemente il fatto che se avesse voluto davvero ucciderlo l'avrebbe già fatto.

"Sei uno che non ha peli sulla lingua … una lingua ben affilata direi" lo guarda dal basso verso l'altro "una lingua tagliente su un corpo prestante e un viso fin troppo bello per un nano" sussurra maliziosamente "mi piacerebbe sapere se anche il resto di te è così tagliente" sorride leggermente assottigliando lo sguardo "polsi uniti dietro la schiena e girati" lo vede fermo con lo sguardo fisso nel suo senza fare come ordinato "ADESSO" il tono autoritario e fermo come il suo ruolo impone, restano occhi negli occhi fino a che non lo vede fare come ordinato ammanetta i polsi e rifodera il lungo pugnale "Eccone un altro che per fare come richiesto vuole sentirsi sottomesso e piegato" lo sussurra contro il suo orecchio senza permettergli alcuna replica "Cammina andiamo" lo spinge fuori dalla cella incurante del suo sguardo furioso.

Stavano camminando da un po' per i corridoi del palazzo, cercava di studiarne ogni piccolo dettaglio per una possibile via di fuga, lascia andare un sospiro, quello che stavano percorrendo era un insieme di svincoli e sale difficili da ricordare e fin troppo ben protetto per passare inosservati, dove poteva essere Bilbo poteva farcela così piccolo anche se astuto a farli uscire, restano in silenzio l'unico rumore udibile è quello delle catene e dei suoi passi pesanti, l'Elfo che lo stava accompagnando non aveva detto più una parola e quelli che incontravano lungo il cammino lo guardavano con sguardo di sfida e indifferenza. Non che gli importasse di quelle creature immortali e sagge per molti, altezzose e chiuse nei loro mondi per lui e il suo popolo … perso nei suoi pensieri si ritrova d'avanti ad una porta lavorata sorvegliata da due guardie, l'Elfo lo blocca giusto in tempo tirando bruscamente le catene ai polsi il lamento esce spontaneo dalle sue labbra "Ohhh delicatini Nano invece di lamentarti ringraziami stavi andando a sbattere contro le porte ... cos' è il vostro modo di bussare" lo vede scuotere la testa facendosi annunciare e spingendolo nella grande stanza.

Si guarda intorno per la bellezza e la pace di quel luogo illuminato da candele e piccole delicate lanterne appese ogni dove, il grande letto a baldacchino e tendaggi di un verde tenue, la grande vasca in un angolo costantemente picchiettata da una dolce cascata un profumo appena percettibile di foresta, in un angolo una grande scrivania con dietro una libreria piena di volumi e pergamene seduto intendo a leggere dei documenti il suo nemico colui che doveva essere suo nemico colui che era diventato suo nemico "Mio Signore come ordinato ho condotto qui il prigioniero" la voce autoritaria e priva di ogni tono derisorio o malizioso gli fa girare la testa verso quella creatura che l'aveva accompagnato fin lì "Ti ringrazio Lanthir puoi andare" lo vede inchinarsi al suo Re mentre indietreggia "Ti sei scambiato con il tuo gemello" lo guarda con aria schioccata "oppure questa è la versione di te che usi per il tuo Re" con tono derisorio che fa indurire lo sguardo del Guardiano "Per questo tono derisorio poi facciamo i conti Nano" lo vede voltarsi e andarsene chiudendo la porta.

Appena sente la porta richiudersi Thranduil alza gli occhi per incrociare lo sguardo duro e arrabbiato di Thorin, non capiva se stesso dopo la discussione avvenuta nella sala del trono e le parole di rabbia e odio che aveva ricevuto non credeva possibile di aver chiesto al suo capitano di condurlo li per dire cosa poi non avrebbero ceduto le loro posizioni entrambi avevo carattere ed orgoglio di misura sproporzionata eppure c'era stato un tempo … scuote la testa come a scacciare un pensiero molesto si rialza mettendosi davanti alla scrivania mani appoggiate sui bordi "So benissimo che qualche ora di prigionia non ha scalfito il tuo orgoglio o minato le tue decisioni tanto meno ti sei in qualche modo pentito delle parole che mi hai rivolto" nessuna risposta o cambiamento nei suoi occhi "Se hai già la risposta alle tue domande perchè sono qui" quel tono duro indifferente "Se vuoi trattare ancora un accordo con me hai sbagliato il modo, farmi incatenare come un qualsiasi misero ladro di basso livello, non credo di aver mai rubato nulla in questo posto" lo zittisce appena tocca il tasto scoperto quella corda che per anni aveva cercato di tenere nascosta e che lui riusciva sempre a trovare senza sforzi, "TACI non una parola di più … Lanthir forse ha un pochino esagerato ma qui non sei un ospite desiderato e io gli ospiti indesiderati non li lascio liberi di vagare nel mio palazzo, no non c'è modo di parlare con te non c'è modo di trovare un piccolo solo punto in comune ..." non riesce a terminare la frase "Non ho nessun punto in comune con chi pretende favori per un favore non ho nulla da spartire con un traditore come te" aveva di nuovo ascoltato abbastanza , si sarebbe perso anche lui come la sua stirpe, ciò che una volta aveva solo osato pensare stava per accadere, ed era già cominciato il suo declino "Un giorno Thorin figlio di Thrain piangerai per queste parole impazzirai come sono impazziti tuo nonno e tuo padre prima di te andrai alla rovina ed io sarò fermo e immobile a guardartelo fare godendomi lo spettacolo, sempre se riesci ad uscire dal mio regno … Guardie" la grande porta si apre facendo entrare le guardie elfiche poste dinnanzi a loro, non avrebbe ascoltato le sue parole e lui non era ingrado di dirle in maniera diversa l'odio il rancore e le parole non dette li avevano allontanati da tempo "Il prigioniero ha fretta di rientrare nella cella assegnatagli … sei accecato dall'orgoglio dal potere e dall'oro che riempie le sale di Erebor e tanto più ti avvicinarai al tuo obbiettivo tanto diventerai ceco al resto che ti circonda" fa un gesto delicato della mano senza guardarlo andare via volta lo sguardo alla porta solo quando la sente chiudere con un tonfo sordo. Rilascia andare il respiro cercando di mettere pace ai pensieri che sente arrivargli dentro da quando gli era ricomparso di fronte, sapeva che sarebbe successo lo conosceva ed ora nessuno avrebbe potuto fermarlo o distoglierlo da quell'impresa e dalla follia che si sarebbe impossessata di lui, si porta vicino alla grande vasca, si priva lentamente di ogni singolo abito lasciandolo scivolare a terra, lo sentiva dentro di se le difese erano abbassate le barriere crollate il passato più vivo del presente non avrebbe potuto far niente per fermare i ricordi si lascia scivolare nell'acqua calda chiudendo gli occhi …..

Fine primo capitolo  
Spero che la prima parte vi sia piaciuta ... dovrei riuscire a postare un capitolo ogni 10gg lavoro permettendo  
grazie a tutte voi che la leggerete  
PS: ENE questo messaggio è per te spietata su Lanthir che mi preme sapere se gli ho dato la caratterizzazione giusta


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitolo II : Ricordi di Thranduil**

Di Elfroses

***Bosco Atro\Erebor anno 2767 più o meno prima della presa di Erebor ***

_Alla fine aveva preso la decisione di cedere alle richieste di un incontro con Thror il più grande dei sette re dei Nani, Re di Erebor regno ricco e sempre più potente, non poteva rimandare oltre doveva rispondere all'invito, più volte rifiutato, passare un po' di tempo nei loro confini, per discutere la pace tra i loro regni e rafforzare la loro alleanza._

"_Padre io non capisco perché dovete andare voi, mandate me non lasci il regno da tanto tempo inoltre si vede chiaramente che non è un viaggio che gradisci fare" suo figlio non era abituato a vederlo lasciare il trono, da lungo tempo non usciva dai suoi confini, ma era ancora troppo irruento e inesperto per mandare lui o delegare qualcun altro "Ti ho spiegato Legolas che non posso mandarti, non credo di doverne discuterne di nuovo. Ti lascerò Lanthir qui, porto con me Ferydir, non vorrei dovermi ritrovare in guerra con i nani per i suoi modi al quanto provocatori, per qualsiasi cosa puoi mandarmi a chiamare" si era voltato verso il figlio con tono più conciliante "Thror non è come i Re a cui sei abituato è un cocciuto nano arrogante con dei modi molto rudi. Siamo vicini le nostre terre confinano inoltre il nostro regno si serve del fiorente commercio di Esgaloth che i nani hanno contribuito a rendere fiorente e prospero, devo incontrarlo non sarà un viaggio di piacere" suo figlio aveva annuito lasciando solo._

_Date le ultime disposizioni, nel primo pomeriggio era partito alla volta della montagna solitaria con il suo piccolo seguito. Il viaggio era stato tranquillo senza problemi, al calare del sole si era ritrovato d'avanti alla famiglia reale al completo ad accoglierlo, ricordava Thror il suo essere grezzo e duro come il figlio Thrain di uguale stazza e cipiglio del padre, non aveva mai visto Thorin figlio di quest'ultimo e nipote del primo completamente diverso da loro. Aveva una luce negli occhi, un insieme di orgoglio forza e regalità, che era stata una calamita per i suoi più volte durante quell'incontro tanto da fargli prestare poca attenzione alle parole del sovrano._

_Per festeggiare la sua presenza in quei confini quella sera si era ritrovato in una festosa chiassosa e altamente poco regale cena nanica, le sue guardie erano piacevolmente coinvolte ridevano, scherzavano sembravano a loro agio in tutto quel vociare alto e aria satura di erba pipa, lui invece non ne poteva più dava molte feste nel suo regno piene di canti balli e musica, ma non aveva mai visto nulla di simile nani che camminavano sui tavoli, mangiavano con le mani si buttavano il cibo addosso ridendo divertiti, improvvisavano balletti su sedie che puntualmente cedevano sotto il loro peso guadagnandosi insulti in nanico, che per sua sfortuna comprendeva benissimo, al posto del ottimo vino con cui amava dissetarsi veniva servita della birra nanica di cui una particolarmente letale per gli elfi contenete un fugo in grado di provocare una specie di sbronza, almeno erano stati gentili a dire loro di non berla. Quando era arrivato il turno delle gare di rutti con invito da parte di un Thrain, ampiamente ubriaco, a partecipare attivamente aveva preso la decisione che ne aveva avuto abbastanza per quel giorno dell'ospitalità nanica, fa un cenno a Ferydir per farlo avvicinare "Io mi ritiro nel caso pensa tu a scusarti con il Re" che in quel momento era tutto preso in un siparietto poco adatto alla sua posizione._

_Si era allontanato velocemente in direzione della porta principale e della della terrazza che la sovrastava, per respirare l'aria fresca della sera e il silenzio avvolgente della natura "Na ervedui(Finalmente solo)" lo sguardo puntato verso l'orizonte "Non vi piace la compagnia o semplicemente siete stanco" si volta a quella voce roca bassa, i suoi occhi si posano su Thorin appoggiato a una colonna "Troppo fumo e troppa birra in circolo, non sono abituato a certi tipi di festeggiamenti, non prendetela come scortesia abbiamo usanze molto diverse" aveva fatto un passo verso di lui "No state tranquillo non ne sono abituato neanche io, a volte l'allegria del mio popolo diventa difficile da sopportare" lo vede sorridergli e trova l'impulso poco familiare di ricambiare, si voltano entrambe verso il paesaggio._

_Ed era stato stranamente lui a prendere la parola "La vostra città è costruita su molti livelli solida molto ricca, un reame così splendente simile all'antico e perduto regno di Moria" l'aveva sentito sospirare "Io non ho mai conosciuto quelle sale purtroppo ho letto e ascoltato antiche storie nulla di più, la sua grandezza mi è sconosciuta … se lo desiderate posso portavi a visitare Erebor quando siete libero dagli impegni che vi hanno portato qui, la sua grandezza la conosco bene" si volta a guardarlo e quegli occhi lo portano ad annuire senza esitazione "Mi farebbe molto piacere"_

….Il gocciolare dell'acqua lo riporta al presente al silenzio delle sue stanze, un leggero sorriso si forma sul suo viso al ricordo di quei giorni, al suo ricercare costantemente la compagnia di Thorin più passavano il tempo insieme più cresceva una sintonia una complicità a cui entrambi non volevano dare un nome….

_In quei giorni avevano visitato insieme ogni piccola zona di quella città fortezza, dalle maestose fucine alle miniere ricche di vene d'oro, i sotterranei dove lavoravano le pietre estratte dalla terra, sale di lucida pietra verde dove vi erano i mercati, l'armeria ogni porta ogni angolo il lavoro dei nani era stato meticoloso e massiccio erano instancabili e ciò che creavano era ineguagliabil._

_Il giovane principe si era dimostrato un ottima compagnia, aveva modi gentili la conversazione con lui era altamente piacevole, cercava di mantenere un minimo di apparenza e forma, ma molte volte lo vedeva lasciarsi andare a battutine che lo facevano sorridere, la sua mente era molto aperta acuta, molte volte si erano scontrati su questioni e antichi rancori sulle loro razze avevano lo stesso orgoglio e cocciutaggine gli teneva testa come pochi è questo gli piaceva anche troppo, poco nano per esserne erede diretto di uno dei regni più floridi eppure così affine all'antica stirpe di Durin._

_Sei mesi in quel regno... sei mesi, le sue giornate a Erebor erano un susseguirsi di momenti piacevoli e lunghe interminabili discussioni con il Re, che non portavano mai ad un accordo utile per entrambi i loro popoli._

_La maggior parte delle serate quando era stanco di quelle cene chiassose e dai doveri, le passava in sua compagnia a chiacchierare, anche in quello erano molto simili amavano la solitudine e il silenzio rotto solo dai rumori della natura, spesso Thorin prendeva l'arpa suonava cantava per lui antiche canzoni in nanico. Volutamente lasciava in un angolo della sua mente il perchè gli piacesse tanto passere del tempo con lui ascoltare le sue idee o anche solo restare in silenzio._

_Il rapporto che si stava creando tra loro aveva dell'inverosimile e ogni attimo che passavano insieme si rafforzava sempre di più, tanto quello con il Re Thror andava ad allargarsi, causa di pretese e tributi del tutto inappropriati e fuori luogo. Molte volte aveva visto Thorin in quelle riunioni cercare di mediare e venire a patti più ragionevoli proponendo delle migliorie favorevoli ad entrambi, ma nulla sembrava smuovere le decisioni del vecchio Re, finchè quel giorno stanco aveva lasciato la sala del trono infastidito e oltraggiato da una simile arroganza e presunzione "Non verremo mai ad un accordo io e te se continui su queste posizioni, se mi hai chiamato nei tuoi confini per pretendere diritti che non possiedi avrei continuato a rifiutare l'invito, non abbiamo più nulla da dirci per oggi ne credo ne avremo per il futuro"_

_Si era diretto alle sue stanze, con la ferma intenzione di mettere fine a tutto quel parlare inutile e far ritorno nel suo regno, prima di aprire la porta una mano si era poggiata sulla sua "Mio nonno è testardo le ricchezze di Erebor gli stanno diventando oltre modo preziose e offuscano il suo giudizio, non lo sto giustificando gli parlerò per farlo ragionare" si era voltato verso di lui con sguardo sorpreso le mani ancora una sopra l'altra "Domani mi recherò a Dele per delle questioni, ti va di venire con me senza scorta solo noi due, un giorno lontano da quel testardo non può che farti bene e forse porterà mio Nonno a riflettere su le posizioni sbagliate che sta tenendo" lo aveva sentito trattenere il fiato in attesa di una sua risposta ed ancora una volta di fronte a quegli occhi il suo essere aveva ceduto "Va bene Thorin domani mattina verrò a Dele con te" aveva lasciato la presa sulla sua mano, prima di fare un cenno di saluto e vederlo sparire oltre il corridoio._

_Quella sera non aveva partecipato a nessuna cena o festa, si era rinchiuso nelle sue stanze chiedendo ai suoi guardiani di non essere disturbato " Io credo, se posso permettermi mio Signore, che sia il caso di tornare nei nostri confini i nani sono ospitali ma per nulla inclini ad alleanze quando si tocca il loro oro, siamo qui da lungo tempo e non cambia nulla nelle loro posizioni" la voce di Ferydir, vice capitano fidato dei suoi guardiani, si era levata alta in quel silenzio "Si è quello che penso anch'io, la loro avidità lì porterà alla rovina è sempre stato così per le loro stirpi, più conquistano più perdono dolorosamente ciò che hanno creato, quando basterebbe poco per vederlo prosperare ancora di più" un sospiro era uscito delle sue labbra "domani andrò a Dele con il principe Thorin, non voglio scorta siete liberi fino al mio ritorno, al tramonto voglio trovarvi qui" il tono di chi non ammette repliche aveva lasciato l'Elfo completamente spiazzato "Come desiderate mio Signore"._

_Dele, la città degli uomini che sorgeva sulla collina vicino a Erebor, le strade prospere e festose i vigneti da dove proveniva il buonissimo vino che arrivava nelle sue cantine, la semplicità delle persone gli aveva mostrato ciò che i suoi occhi da tempo non vedevano, troppo chiuso nel suo regno a proteggersi dal mondo esterno e nella sua corazza di Re indossata alla morte di suo padre, quel giorno vestito da semplice Elfo senza corona senza seguito, era tornato ad essere libero, di quella libertà priva di apparenze e doveri che quasi non ricordava di aver vissuto. Avevano cavalcato e camminato liberamente per i mercati, si era ritrovato in una locanda a mangiare e bere, in quelle ore era ritornato quel giovane Thranduil che ignorando gli ordini paterni vagava nelle terre selvagge e nei villaggi degli uomini privo di pensieri è molto lontano dal Re che era diventato. Non aveva capito bene cosa quali questioni avevano portato Thorin lì ma negli occhi di chi incontravano aveva visto rispetto e stima._

_Nel tardo pomeriggio avevano fatto ritorno, le luci del tramonto dietro di loro unica compagnia mentre tornavano a cavallo verso Erebor "Ti va di vedere il tramonto dalla cascata affianco alla porta principale" quella domanda del tutto inaspettata era stata accolta più che volentieri "Fammi strada Nano" abbandonata la strada principale si erano inoltrati in un sentiero tra gli alberi, lasciati i cavalli e proseguito per un tratto a piedi fino ad enorme spiazzo dove l'acqua scorreva in tutta la sua forza creando dal laghetto ai suoi piedi una serie di piccoli fiumi che scorrevano liberi nella valle, l'aria era invasa dagli spruzzi e l'orizzonte si perdeva sull'immensa pianura incendiata dal sole al tramonto  
"Vengo spesso qui quando ho voglia di stare da solo, adoro la forza della cascata, a volte la provo direttamente su di me, mi piace sfidarla è così indomita selvaggia" aveva sentito un brivido corre lungo la schiena a quelle parole "Ti piace sfidare forze antiche che non muteranno mai il loro corso" si era voltato verso di lui "C'è sempre una piccolo cedimento da qualche parte, bisogna solo farsi travolgere senza lottare fino a trovarlo". Gli aveva sorriso invitandolo a sedersi sulle rocce ad ammirare il fuoco del sole al tramonto, le spalle appoggiate una all'altra le mani vicine, nel silenzio i loro occhi si erano cercati, i volti come spinti da una forza invisibile sempre più vicini ed in quel momento era tornato il sovrano di sempre "Io devo andare è tardi avevo detto alle mie guardie di aspettarmi al tramonto, abbiamo tardato anche troppo" era fuggito come un vile codardo di fronte a qualcosa che non poteva assolutamente pensare di volere, si era rinchiuso nelle sue stanze dando ordine di tornare nel Reame Boscoso nel primo pomeriggio._

…Il suo corpo si tende al ricordo di quella notte quando la sua mente non era riuscita a vincere su cuore e corpo, era andato da lui si era lasciato andare, gli aveva permesso ogni cosa assecondando le sue mani affidandoglisi come con nessun amante mai. Un altro sospiro esce dalle sue labbra e le sue mani scendono ad accarezzare il suo corpo eccitato da quel ricordo di passione desiderio lussuria ….

E_ra uscito di corsa dalla sua stanza con solo una leggera vestaglia a coprirgli il corpo i piedi nudi, aveva esitato davanti a quella porta fino a che non l'aveva spalancata e richiusa dietro di se appoggiandosi contro, la stanza era illuminata solo da piccole candele sui comodini e dalla luce della luna piena che entrava da una grande apertura finemente lavorata, al centro un grande letto lì seduto con lo sguardo sorpreso su di lui il principe di quel reame. Lentamente si era avvicinato, gli aveva accarezzato la guancia ruvida per la barba "Domani pomeriggio tornerò nel mio regno, è inutile restare tuo nonno non cambierà posizione per ora ed io sono lontano da tempo" l'aveva sentito trattenere il respiro, aveva poggiato le labbra sulle sue "Ti desidero, desidero quello che mi fai sentire. Tu liberi il spirito dalle catene in cui è stato imprigionato, e se da una parte lo temo dall'altra è ciò che più bramo" la risposta di Thorin era stato un bacio delicato uno sfiorarsi tenero "Tutto ha un significato diverso da quando la tua luce è entrata in questo regno. Lo nascondi il sole che porti dentro, io sono riuscito a scorgerlo non temere di mostrarmelo. Altro non desidero che averti tra le mie braccia"_

_Liberati dai pochi indumenti si erano stesi uno sopra l'altro, continuando a baciarsi a muovere le lingue in una lotta senza vincitore, aveva lasciato andare un gemito di piacere nel sentire quel corpo più piccolo di statura ma virile forte, le braccia muscolose la pelle scura piena di leggere imperfezioni lo stavano facendo impazzire, mentre quella bocca morbida contornata dalla barba ruvida percorreva ogni singola parte lui "Voglio sentire la tua voce, voglio che le pareti di questa stanza la memorizzino così da farla diventare il mio tormento quando mi stenderò da solo in questo letto" lo aveva mormorato contro il suo collo "Fallo... fammi gridare dammi un motivo … un altro motivo per tornare qui a quelli che già conosco" piano l' aveva sentito scendere con la bocca lungo il suo corpo, lasciando una scia umida sulla pelle baciando ogni piccola parte del suo torace...sempre più giù penetrandogli l'ombelico con la lingua facendolo tendere sotto idi lui con un gemito._

_Prima che con la bocca, aveva accarezzato la sua virilità con la punta delle dita, puntando gli occhi nei suoi come se gli stesse chiedendo il permesso di andare avanti, aveva alzando il bacino muovendolo_ _contro per incitarlo a continuare. A quella provocazione si era sentito avvolgere dalla sua bocca, le gambe piegate per offrirsi meglio alle carezze che la sua lingua stava disegnando sulla sua virilità, le mani strette tra i suoi capelli, il suo corpo teso ad assecondare quei movimenti da prima lenti poi veloci, un intima tortura che l'aveva portato quasi sull'abisso del culmine del piacere quando si era allontanato, negandoglielo, per rialzarsi su di lui riempiendo il torace di baci e morsi delicati "Voglio che sia mentre sono dentro di te, voglio vedere il tuo viso, riempirmi gli occhi di te che vieni" lentamente si era riportato sul suo corpo, facendo aderire ogni centimetro di pelle succhiandogli le labbra prima di cercargli la lingua con la sua._

_Le mani di entrambi vagavano sulle gambe, all'interno delle cosce sui muscoli tesi delle braccia ….continuando all'infinito con quelle carezze, entrambi al limite i contorni dei loro corpi la pelle bagnata di sudore, le virilità che si toccavano aumentando il desiderio che già li stava consumando…. Gli aveva artigliato i glutei spingendolo maggiormente contro di lui, aprendo le gambe intrecciandole intorno ai suoi fianchi. La sua mano grande morbida contro la bocca, i polpastrelli sulle labbra a disegnarne il contorno, le aveva catturate cominciando a leccarle, la lingua che scivolava lentamente su di loro bagnandole ….umide erano scese sul suo corpo, arrivando all'apertura tra i glutei accarezzandola piano, l'aveva penetrato con un dito cercando di non essere brusco, ogni timore fugato dai mugolii provenienti dalla sua gola, dalle sue mani che correvano lungo la schiena muscolosa affondandoci le dita lasciando segni su quella pelle scura. Aveva le guance in fiamme, come tutto il resto del suo corpo, il respiro affannoso …la consapevolezza che stava per possederlo, di avere Thorin dentro di lui l'aveva eccitato in maniera incredibile. Le sue dita si muovevano dentro di lui sempre più veloci, in profondità, aveva gettato il capo all'indietro sospirando e gemendo, "Thranduil… ti voglio….." mormorato con voce ormai roca e quasi irriconoscibile, come la sua un "anch'io" carico di desiderio e lussuria "Non basta Thorin" si era fermato guardandolo negli occhi "Cosa non basta" aveva sorriso a quel tono sorpreso " Questo" piano si era spostato per far uscire quelle dita da se " Io voglio te" sfiorando la sua eccitazione con una leggera carezza delle dita, a quella provocazione aveva ricevuto un bacio profondo umido pieno di passione che aveva privato entrambi del respiro. Lentamente era penetrato dentro di lui, attendo a dargli piacere mentre sentiva il suo corpo invaso dalla sua consistente virilità, la prima spinta forte decisa gli aveva fatto spalancare gli occhi gridando "Continua…" per incitarlo stringendo le mani sulle sue spalle affidandoglisi completamente. Sentirlo muoversi con poche spinte decise ma brevi, l'aveva fatto gridare di nuovo incarnando la schiena "Grida ancora … lasciati andare" ed erano diventate più profonde e vigorose il suo corpo che assecondava quei movimenti, le cosce strette ai fianchi di Thorin per attirarlo ancora di più dentro di se come a voler annullare completamente la distanza tra loro. I respiri ormai gemiti spezzati in cui si riconoscevano i loro nomi chiamati più volte, la sua voce che che priva di pudore gli aveva chiesto di possederlo ancora di più, ancora più profondamente. La sua mano era scivolata tra i loro corpi, cominciando a torturagli la virilità con carezze che procedevano al ritmo delle spinte, si era aggrappato a lui spalancando gli occhi quando aveva toccato un punto dentro il suo corpo "Ancora…ti prego….fallo ancora…" ed era stato accontento, Thorin gli aveva afferrato saldamente le gambe spingendosi in lui con forza fino a sentirlo venire tra le sue dita con un grido più alto. Il fremito dei suoi muscoli contratti per il piacere provato avevano portato al culmine anche il suo amante, la sua calda essenza dentro il suo corpo e "Thranduil ..."il suo nome, come mai era stato pronunciato, sulle labbra. _

… "Thorin" il sospiro gli lascia le labbra come il piacere il suo corpo, il respiro affannoso che piano torna alla normalità, riapre gli occhi liquidi e tristi sul presente, esce dalla grande vasca lasciando il corpo gocciolare sul pavimento, leggeri brividi a scuoterlo si stende così sul grande letto nudo e ancora bagnato affondando il volto nelle lenzuola candide …. 

_Si era ritrovato a parlare di se come non faceva da tanto, Thorin seduto appoggiato ai cuscini lui tra le sue gambe adagiato sul suo torace "Essere Re ti cambia non sono sempre stato così, un essere duro, a volte arrogante, chiuso nel suo regno ... amavo camminare tra gli uomini vedere le bellezze della terra di mezzo. La guerra, la morte di mio padre, il peso della corona e la solitudine che comporta portarla mi hanno cambiato, non ero pronto ad essere guida del nostro popolo ...io non ero ancora una guida per me stesso, eppure l'ho fatto lo sono diventato odiando quel trono ma amando il mio popolo più di me stesso, anche se non sempre sono stato giusto e obbiettivo."_

_Sospira giocando con una ciocca dei suoi capelli neri "Quando conobbi Annael fù davvero un dono per me, la sua gioia di vivere la sua allegria rendevano meno duro il mio ruolo e davano luce e gioia alle mie giornate, lei riempiva i vuoti lasciati da mio padre mi amava per quello che ero senza cercare di cambiarmi" si ferma un attimo come perso nei ricordi "Quando nacque Legolas credevo di aver ritrovato quella pace perduta, avevo una famiglia due persone che mi davano amore e felicità fino al giorno in cui l'ho persa Thorin, il mio Dono di Stella è volato via da me lasciandomi senza la sua luce con un bimbo da crescere. Io so di non averla amata come dovevo so che avrebbe meritato un amore incondizionato e puro, lei lo sapeva mi diceva sempre "Tu mi dai tutto quello che il tuo cuore riesce a darmi non potrei chiederti di più e a me va bene perchè mi rendi felice" ...quando il male è tornato nella mia foresta lei mi è stata portata via, non ho potuto salvarla, non ho avuto neanche un corpo da seppellire. Mi sentivo perso con Legolas che chiamava la madre di notte piangendo, ed il rimorso di non averle detto quanto lei rendeva felice me mi portava a chiudermi ancora di più, non ho mai pianto la sua morte, io non ci riesco credo di aver dato via tutte le mie lacrime quando mio padre morì" affonda il viso in quel torace ampio, caldo "In tutto quel dolore non ero solo, la vita mi ha donato un'altra grande luce un caro amico il Capitano dei miei guardiani Siriathar, mi è sempre stato accanto, lui riusciva ad arrivare dove nessuno, ha visto sempre il vero me stesso sapeva confortarmi parlarmi aprirmi quando mi richiudevo nei miei silenzi, ora è al di là del mare nelle terre immortali dove un giorno ci rivedremo, questo rende meno pesante la sua assenza, ha lasciato qui suo figlio Lanthir, ed è stata una gioia per me crescerlo come un figlio mio lui e Legolas sono molto legati a volte in loro rivedo noi la nostra amicizia il nostro legame" sorride_

"_In queste ere, dopo la sua partenza non mi sono mai lasciato andare con nessuno ho lasciato che il Re prendesse il sopravvento su di me sul mio essere, tu sei riuscito a farlo uscire dal buio in cui mi ero rinchiuso non so come … so solo che hai questa luce negli occhi che mi porta ad essere libero" lo aveva guardato in quegli occhi e il dolce sorriso sulle sue labbra di Thorin era stata l'unica risposta, non c'erano più parole si erano addormentati anche lui creatura millenaria, si era abbandonato al sonno dei mortali sentendosi al sicuro e protetto tra quelle braccia. L'alba aveva rischiarato i suoi occhi e il sorriso con cui guardava il principe dei nani ancora addormentato, nel cuore la grande tristezza di dover andar via, non aveva atteso il suo risveglio. Nelle sue stanza aveva indossato di nuovo la maschera di Re._

"_Mio Signore, ho fatto come mi avete richiesto " si era allontanato dalla finestra facendo cenno al guardiano di andare._

"_Potevi almeno aspettare il mio risveglio" quella voce l'aveva fatto sussultare nel silenzio del corridoio che stava percorrendo "non vedo perchè avrei dovuto, non avevamo più nulla da dirci" non si era voltato a guardarlo, l'aveva sentito avvicinarsi "mi bastava anche un addio" sorride a quella frase, ma proprio quando stava per rispondergli un servitore si era avvicinato per informarlo che il Re lo stava attendendo che tutto era pronto per la partenza, l'unico modo per rispondergli era stato, voltandosi verso di lui " U bedithon namarie.. ù na le" ( non dirò addio, non a te) lo sguardo stranito di Thorin l'aveva fatto sorridere "Dovresti imparare l'elfico principe" era andato via senza aggiungere altro senza voltarsi indietro._

...Il leggero bussare alla porta lo riscuote dal suo torpore, prende una vestaglia per coprirsi "Avanti" suo figlio l'unica gioia che la vita ancora non gli aveva portato via " Padre vi stanno attendendo per l'inizio dei festeggiamenti" la festa della luce delle stelle, la luce cara al suo popolo "Da tu gli ultimi ordini … ti raggiungo subito" lo vede esitare "Padre ti vedo strano, ho come l'impressione che qualcosa turba il tuo spirito" si avvicina a lui "C'è il male risvegliato a pochi passi dai nostri confini e non sappiamo nulla di concreto al riguardo, creature immonde popolano la nostra amata foresta questo mi turba, il benessere e la pace del mio popolo … ora va" si volta sentendolo andar via, sospira iniziando a vestirsi lo specchio gli mostra l'immagine perfetta di un sovrano sicuro di se e senza paure eppure lui la vede quella increspatura nell'anima quel dolore sordo e profondo, l'unico che era riuscito a vederla curarla, per poi riaprila si trovava a pochi passi da lui rinchiuso come nemico giurato nelle sue prigioni chiude gli occhi, non era più il tempo dei ricordi... ora doveva ritornare ad essere il Re che tutti conoscevano.

Continua 

Note:Ferydir è un personaggio di Enedhil onore alla sua creatrice, Annael è un nome inventato da me per la moglie di Thranduil. Mentre un grazie Raffie (kili) per le informazioni sulla birra nanica un bacione tesora e l'aiuto sempre di Enedhil per l'elfico  
Per ultimo un grazie enorme a Vale per il suo Thranduil  
A tutte le girls del GDR se volete sapere di cosa parlo ( middlearthuntold) e al forum wicked games grazie di cuore

Ohhh ci sono riuscita so che avevo detto oggi 10gg, ma è stato un periodo pieno e non sono neanche tanto soddisfatta del risultato  
Ringrazio tutte le persone che hanno letto e recensito il primo capitolo, siete stato un forte stimolo a non abbandonarla  
un bacione a tutti


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitolo III**

_Si stava dirigendo all'armeria i suoi passi erano veloci lo sguardo perso, aveva tentato di far cambiare idea a suo padre su quel viaggio stringere accordi con dei nani, la loro inimicizia aveva radici antiche dai tempi dell'uccisione Thingol, non erano in grado le loro razze di seppellire gli antichi rancori come poteva solo pensare di stringere un'alleanza con loro, sospira spingendo la porta entrando nella sala, posando gli occhi sul elfo che stava cercando_

"_Mio padre ha deciso di andare a Erebor, non lo vedo lasciare il regno da tanto, ere direi, ed ora lo fa per andare dai Nani"_

_La porta aperta di fretta e la voce del suo principe unito alla frase detta gli fa alzare la testa di scatto dal pugnale che stava lucidando ferendosi leggermente il pollice "Il Re va a Erebor ed io non so niente"_

"_Ha deciso di portare Ferydir, non vuole passare il tempo a cercarti a Dele o Esgaroth" l'aveva detto con un tono insinuate e sguardo malizioso che l'aveva fatto aggrottare le sopracciglia_  
"_Ma bene mi credete capace di abbandonare i miei doveri per il mio personale divertimento, insomma da quando il Re pensa questo di me, da quando lo pensi tu..."_

_La risata improvvisa di Legolas lo fa bloccare "Non sono parole di tuo padre vero" lo vede scuotere la testa_  
"_No, ti stavo provocando" lo vede sedersi vicino a lui mettendogli un braccio sulle spalle "Non ti porta con lui per il tuo caratterino provocatore non vuole rischiare una guerra, resti con il tuo principe non sei contento" riprende a pulire la lama altamente contrariato_  
"_Contento certo, però un giretto tra gli uomini me lo sarei fatto volentieri … "_

"_Un giretto tra gli uomini o un giretto con gli uomini, sai Lanthir cambia molto la frase con una diversa parola" aveva abbandonato il pugnale per rialzarsi e posizionarsi davanti a lui_

"_No la mia frase principe resta la stessa, sai benissimo a cosa alludevo senza specificare … Quando parte tuo padre" aveva sorriso rialzandosi_  
"_Ora, andiamo deve farti le ultime raccomandazioni"_

_Alza gli occhi al cielo "Non mi porta con lui, che raccomandazione deve darmi" guarda Legolas con fare allusivo "di metterti a letto tutte le sere"_

"_Non credo ti piacerebbe troppo... " _

***Bosco Atro - Anno 2841 più o meno ***

I suoi passi erano silenziosi lenti, come silenzioso e immobile era quella parte del palazzo a quell'ora, quasi tutte le creature eterne che vi abitavano erano in attesa nella grande foresta e nel salone principale per l'inizio di Mereth En Gilith, di solito passava quella festa gironzolando un po' tra i guardiani finché non trovava un'amante con cui dividere qualche ora di piacere, per poi restare solo nella foresta a guardare la luce delle stelle brillare così lontane eppure così vicine da poterle toccare con le mani. Restava lì in quel silenzio rotto solo dal rombare della cascata poco distante fino a quando la luce di Anor non le faceva piano piano impallidire per poi scomparire nella sua immensa luce.

Si volta verso una grande arcata che da sulla foresta, la sua amata foresta è malata, riesce a percepirlo lui figlio stesso della natura lo sente come un costante brivido lungo la schiena quell'oscurità che la corrode e ferisce, da tempo bestie immonde e oscuri poteri la rendevano un luogo cupo e pericoloso, quando prima era un incanto di vivi colori e farfalle variopinte.

Appoggia una mano ad una colonna guardando la distesa verde ombrosa priva di luce, aveva più volte fatto presente che quelle orride creature che la popolavano si riproducevano a Dol Guldur, che lì c'era qualcosa di oscuro all'opera che andava fermato, eppure le uniche risposte ricevute dal Re erano state ogni volta un secco "Quella fortezza è al di fuori dei nostri confini non è di nostra competenza" non riusciva a capirlo, si erano rinchiusi nei loro confini stando attenti che nulla di ciò che era distruzione vi mettesse piede, non riusciva a concepirlo il male comunque era alla porta perchè non distruggerlo alla fonte, perché non combatterlo.

Non riusciva a comprendere, era da un po' che non comprendeva in realtà il modo di agire del suo Re, dalla loro chiusura verso il mondo fino al fermare Thorin Scudo di Quercia in quel modo, e se la prima poteva anche arrivare a comprenderla la seconda resta completamente oscura…. cosa voleva il Re da lui dividere le ricchezze di Erebor o soltanto evitare di risvegliare il Drago, eppure c'era stato un tempo in cui le cose erano diverse, lo stesso sovrano voleva fortemente la pace con il popolo di Durin, mentre ora rinchiudeva in cella nani che in fin dei conti non avevano fatto nulla alla loro terra, non capiva quella ostilità quella freddezza verso un popolo che si aveva sbagliato, ma aveva pagato a caro prezzo i propri errori….. verso il legittimo erede di quel popolo.

Ammetteva, a se stesso, che quella cattura era un stato piacevole diversivo ai giorni tutti uguali che vivevano ultimamente, gli mancavano un po' i tempi in cui poteva vagare nella foresta, quando l'oscurità era un pallido ricordo e i suoi viaggi oltre i confini non li contava sulle mani. Dopo che Erebor era stata conquistata da Smaug, le vicine città degli uomini non erano più ospitali come una volta, prima che venissero distrutte perdendo la loro ricchezza e bellezza, erano diventate meno frequenti anche le sue visite di puro piacere tra i mortali che come le città erano diventati più freddi e distaccati quasi diffidenti verso ogni straniero o viaggiatore.

Lascia vagare gli occhi chiari come acqua cristallina fino all'orizzonte spingendo la sua vista elfica al di là degli alberi verso le stelle che pallide iniziavano a punteggiare il cielo, quella notte non avrebbe vagato tra quegli alberi nessuna veglia perso nei pensieri vicino alla sua amata cascata, non era più quel tempo.

"Man presta i faer lin, mellon nîn"(Cosa turba il tuo animo amico mio) la voce di Legolas suo principe e amico lo fa sussultare  
"Dùarth i dannol or o men ... Ha mathach" (L'oscurità che cade su di noi … la senti) si volta verso di lui  
"Non vedi il popolo che siamo diventati mellon, ci siamo rinchiusi qui siamo diffidenti anche verso la nostra stessa stirpe, il male ci circonda fuori dalla porta e noi la teniamo solo chiusa per non farlo entrare" si volta a guardarlo  
"Lanthir mio padre fa ciò che ritiene giusto per il suo popolo, lui conosce la distruzione la rovina della guerra"

Restano fermi a guardarsi negli occhi, finchè non stiracchia le braccia verso l'alto sorridendo al suo principe "Basta strani pensieri … questa notte fa uscire la creatura saggia che è in me, mi cercavi?"

"Si ti cercavo …. Dimmi creatura saggia, da quando ti interessano i nani"

La voce derisoria e lo sguardo vagamente incuriosito di Legolas lo portano a sospirare "Non essere geloso mio principe, mi diverto con tanti, ma alla fine sai che sono tutto tuo" il tono teatrale e scherzo fanno sorridere l'amico e guadagnare un pugno scherzoso sul petto

"Ed io che ti faccio anche certe domande sei irrecuperabile" si appoggia alla colonna  
"Ohhh andiamo, quando smetterai di essere così poco incline a nuove amicizie, non mi sembra che non parlare ai nani sia tra le leggi di tuo padre... anche se non mi stupirei" il tono prima scherzoso abbandonato per quello più serio "Dal suo ritorno da Erebor tuo padre non è più lo stesso, non so se hai notato da quando abbiamo portato quei … quel nano al suo cospetto è ancora più strano" lo guarda cercando in lui una spiegazione.

Capiva cosa voleva dirgli, suo padre era cambiato nei lunghi anni della sua vita era riuscito solo una volta a scorgere il suo volto rilassato, ed era stato dopo il suo primo viaggio a Erebor, più volte aveva toccato l'argomento e l'unica risposta che otteneva era sempre la stessa

"_Ero rinchiuso nel mio regno da tanto, rivedere il mondo mi ha riportato indietro"_

"Non so cosa risponderti Lanthir è sempre così chiuso, vorrei riuscire a scalfire quel muro di vetro che pone tra se e il mondo" sorride dolcemente " una volta ci riuscivo, quando eravamo bambini" sospira ripensando a quegli anni  
"Quei nani non dovrebbero essere qui per tanti motivi ma conosci le leggi, chiunque attraversi la foresta senza invito deve essere portato al cospetto del Re e se mio padre ha deciso di trattenerli avrà i suoi motivi" assottiglia lo sguardo "Inoltre non faccio amicizia con quella razza, devo ricordarti cosa hanno fatto al nostro popolo ere fa, o a mio padre... non eravamo lì ma il racconto di Ferydir mi è bastato" aveva usato un tono freddo e distaccato non volendo "C'è troppa inimicizia tra di noi siamo popoli troppo diversi, non credo che il Capitano dei guardiani debba dare confidenza ad un nano che fa di tutto per provocarlo"

Lo guarda stranito "Legolas davvero sei geloso" gli occhi al cielo del suo amico lo fanno sorridere "sai che amo provocare e che adoro essere provocato ..." viene interrotto dal tono di ammonimento dell'amico  
"Proprio perchè lo so evita sono prigionieri, ti sei già fatto notare abbastanza per i tuoi modi nella foresta..." gli afferra la mano tirandolo contro di se zittendolo  
"Davvero sai come sono i miei modi, a che ricordo non ho mai dato al mio principe dimostrazione pratica" vede i suoi occhi azzurri spalancarsi quando avvicina le labbra alle sue mormorando "Sei vuoi sono disponibile alla pratica anche ora" resta fermo in attesa di una sua risposta

"Quando ti comporti così ricordami sempre che siamo amici, come principe avrei potuto toglierti il titolo" lo spinge lontano facendo un posso indietro "Devo andare mio padre, mi starà aspettando per dare inizio ai festeggiamenti" si allontana verso le stanze del Re.

Sorride il suo principe non sarebbe mai cambiato, o forse un giorno avrebbe cambiato opinione sia sui nani che su molto altro. Il problema è che se ne stava troppo nei suoi confini un giretto con lui nei villaggi degli uomini e avrebbe visto un'altra realtà, apprezzato la compagnia dei mortali e il loro modo di vedere completamente diverso

"Ehhh, amico mio non ti farebbe male un po' di compagnia mortale"

"Ti ho sentito... AMICO".

Inizia a ridere mentre si allontana in direzione della sala dove il suo popolo stava iniziando a festeggiare Mereth En Gilith, sorride ripensando allo in particolare scontro con i ragni e di conseguenza all'incontro con quel nano …

_Mentre tutti gli altri avevano circondato i nani lui si stava divertendo a uccidere uno dopo l'altro quei ragni giganti, senza esitazione saltando sugli alberi usando come appoggio quegli orribili esseri, con movimenti veloci dei lunghi pugnali uno due tre, vede un nano a terra pronto ad essere colpito usa l'arco prima che quell'orribile creatura si avventi su di lui, si gira giusto in tempo per pugnalarne un altro in arrivo_

"_Lanciami un pugnale …. presto"__ la sua voce allarmata lo fa ridere oltre che infastidire per la nota troppo autoritaria __"Se pensi che ti dia un'arma Nano"__ si volta lanciando un pugnale diritto tra gli occhi del ragno "__Ti sbagli di grosso"_

_L'aveva guardato con un leggero sorrisino avvicinandosi per riprendere l'arma "inoltre non ho bisogno dell'aiuto di nano come te per uccidere queste bestie* lo guarda dal basso verso l'alto* braccio troppo corto" gli passa accanto indurendo lo sguardo e puntandogli la lama contro "e non prendo ordini da nessuno" fa cenno di incamminarsi verso gli altri._

"_Perquisiteli" la voce autoritaria di Legolas l'aveva fatto avvicinare al suo principe _  
"_Cosa ne pensi" l'amico si era voltato verso di lui_  
"_Dobbiamo portarli da mio padre" aveva dato l'ordine ai guardiani avviandosi verso il cancello._

_Stava ancora sorridendo per le parole del nano quando l'aveva rinchiuso in cella ne aveva però di carattere, era diretto nella sala dove erano riuniti i guardiani per controllare e catalogare le armi perquisite ai prigionieri, ed uno in particolare aveva avuto il suo bel da fare a perquisire un nano_

"_Ferydir sicuro di aver preso tutto a quel nano, mi sembravi molto preso" lo vede alzare lo sguardo su di lui_

"_La prossima volta Capitano lascio a te l'onore mentre io saltello di ramo in ramo divertendomi ad uccidere ragni" sorride a quella frase_

"_Ohhh lascio fare a te questo tipo di perquisizioni, a me divertono altre" l'aveva guardato in maniera maliziosa_  
"_Dovresti sapere benissimo che divertono tanto anche me … ovviamente non con un nano" non aveva fatto in tempo a rispondere che una guardia era entrata chiamandolo_

"_Capitano Lanthir il re vuole il prigioniero Scudo di Quercia nelle sue stanze private il prima possibile" con un cenno del capo aveva congedato la guardia dirigendosi alle prigioni_

"_Ma non era stato buttato in cella poche ore fa" la voce del suo vice lo fa voltare leggermente_

"_Sempre pensato che il nostro sovrano è strano"_

_Stava scendendo le scale per arrivare alla cella di Thorin, facendo tintinnare le chiavi delle celle tra di loro "Sei tornato indietro per verificare se nei miei pantaloni non c'è niente" ancora lui, iniziava a divertirlo quella situazione, si era avvicinato alle sbarre abbassandosi al suo livello occhi negli occhi le bocche vicine_

"_Ohhh di sicuro qualcosa di interessante nei tuoi pantaloni c'è" gli aveva afferrato i capelli soffiandogli sulle labbra "ma ora non ho tempo di verificare quanto può interessarmi, Nano" aveva sorriso maliziosamente al suo sguardo sorpreso allontanandosi._

...Dei passi troppo pesanti per un immortale lo riportano al presente, si volta  
"Non dirmi che hai di nuovo fatto adirare il Re, due volte in poche ore non è da tutti... Tornate al vostro posto lo porto io nelle prigioni" assottiglia lo sguardo girandogli intorno "Sai che ora che siamo soli potrei fartela pagare per il tono derisorio di prima, invece sono magnanimo a patto che tu risponda ad una domanda" lo vede rilassare i muscoli visibilmente incuriosito

"Sentiamola, potrei anche chiederti di non essere magnanimo"

Era incuriosito, lo guarda cercando di capire cosa può volere da lui "Tu conosci il mio Re, di sicuro c'è qualcosa che lo turba in tua presenza, cos'è successo tra di voi"  
abbassa gli occhi colpito da quella domanda, cosa poteva rispondere se non nell'unico modo possibile  
"Ha voltato le spalle al mio popolo nel momento del bisogno, ora richiede pagamento per liberarmi e aiutarmi, il tuo Re è solo un traditore che pensa al suo tornaconto nulla di più nulla di meno" evidentemente la sua risposta non era stata di gradimento, l'elfo aveva stretto la mano alla sua gola una presa salda ma non violenta  
"Tu non osare parlare così di colui che per me è stato e continua ad essere un padre...Questa è la versione ufficiosa, la verità sarebbe"  
"La verità è questa niente di più, cosa ti fa pensare che ci possa essere altro" cosa lo portava a pensare che ci fosse altro …..

_Finalmente erano di ritorno, il viaggio era stato silenzioso e il re non era di buon umore visto che aveva galoppato tutto il tempo distante dal resto del gruppo, un sospiro più alto gli era uscito dalle labbra "Qualcosa non va Ferydir sembri preoccupato" la voce di Melilon lo distoglie dai pensieri "Nulla, solo stupidi pensieri" l'altro guardiano lo fissa scuotendo la testa_  
"_Questi pensieri hanno per caso a che fare, con la splendida nana che non ha fatto altro che adularti in questi giorni" aveva continuato con sguardo malizioso "Immagina cosa ti dirà il nostro caro Capitano quando lo saprà" si volta di scatto fermando il cavallo_  
"_Non osare, non ho fatto nulla per incoraggiarla, ho solo cercato di essere gentile. Non una parola con Lanthir se ci tieni alla vita"_

"_Padre siete tornato" la voce del suo principe lo fa voltare verso le porte del palazzo "non vi aspettavamo così presto è accaduto qualcosa" il Re era sceso da cavallo dirigendosi verso l'interno " Ero stanco di stare tra i nani, mi ritiro nelle mie stanze parleremo più tardi"_

"_Bene sentiamo, Ferydir è più irascibile del solito o è accaduto qualcosa ad Erebor" si era avvicinato al gruppo di guardiani per avere notizie, la frase era uscita spontanea dalle labbra dopo aver sentito il Re pronunciare quelle parole_

"_Lanthir, non so cosa dire al ritorno da Dele il Re ha dato ordine di ripartire" la voce del loro principe lì fa voltare_  
"_Mio padre è stato a Dele e voi non eravate con lui" la giusta osservazione di Legolas lo fa voltare di nuovo verso il suo vice capitano_  
"_No il Re, è andato a Dele da solo con il principe Thorin non ha voluto scorta o altro" sussulta a quella frase_  
"_Da quando il nostro Re va nelle città degli uomini senza scorta e in compagnia di un nano" il sospiro di Legolas lo fa sorridere_  
"_Lanthir ti prego non vorrai insinuare" la voce di Melilon li fa voltare_  
"_Tuo padre ha passato con lui molto del suo tempo in questi giorni Legolas, erano molto vicini a volte, inoltre i rapporti con il re Thror non sono dei migliori "_  
"_Non credo che questo possa portare a delle conclusioni ..." aveva fermato il suo principe con una mano sul braccio_  
"_Legolas non stiamo …."_  
"_No Lanthir, non un'altra parola"_

...Lascia completamente la presa sul nano senza distogliere gli occhi dai suoi, un blu' intenso in cui risplendevano una miriade di luci è la più splendente era come una calamita per i suoi continua a fissarla come una falena corre verso il fuoco anche sa che può scottarsi deve vedere fino a che punto può avvicinarsi, sussulta appena perde quel contatto visivo, quella luce non poteva essere non… lo guarda di nuovo gli occhi leggermente spalancati  
"Le verità si scoprono sempre Thorin, per quanto possono essere ben custodite c'è sempre una scia ben visibile che conduce ad essa..." _quella scia la custodisci negli occhi_  
non termina la frase a voce alta, lo spinge in direzione delle prigioni senza dire più una parola.

I festeggiamenti erano iniziati da un po' la foresta risplendeva di delicate luci e intorno l'aria era invasa da dolci melodie e il leggero chiacchiericcio degli elfi, il Re era come al solito seduto intento a parlare con alcuni consiglieri, il loro popolo si stava divertendo lo leggeva sui volti rilassati e nelle leggere risate che riempivano l'aria, suo padre aveva dato ordine di svuotare le cantine del miglior vino. Soltanto che lui non riusciva a goderne aveva la testa piena di pensieri dopo il discorso fatto con Lanthir, si appoggia ad una colonna in disparte, mentre lo sguardo si fissa in un punto in lontananza sulla volta celeste fino a perdersi...

_Suo padre era cambiato, esattamente non sapeva come ma aveva qualcosa di diverso, sorrideva si fermava a conversare con i consiglieri, usciva spesso a cavallo... e la sera tutte le sere dal suo ritorno saliva sulla terrazza più alta volgendo lo sguardo a nord/est, restava lì per ore e sotto le stelle risplendeva di una luce morbida vellutata che non gli aveva mai visto. Luce che gli vedeva brillare negli occhi quando passavano il tempo insieme..._

"_Quindi credi che presto tornerai dai nani, non mi hai mai detto nulla al riguardo non siete giunti a nessun accordo in quei giorni" erano scesi nell'armeria per controllare alcune armi e ora stavano seguendo da lontano alcuni combattimenti tra gli allievi e i maestri_  
"_No nessuno, c'è qualcosa di strano in Thror che non sono riuscito a comprendere del tutto"_  
"_Forse hai passato poco tempo con lui per comprendere" si volta verso il figlio con sguardo sorpreso_  
"_Cosa vorresti dire" lo vede esitare_  
"_Ecco io volevo chiederti, al tuo ritorno Melilon ci ha raccontato della tua visita a Dele con il principe Thorin e che dopo quel giorno hai preso la decisione di tornare"_  
"_Legolas..."_  
"_NO... ascoltami sei cambiato sei diverso, io lo noto lo percepisco. Cos'è accaduto a Erebor dimmi la verità... Questo cambiamento a cosa si deve"_

**_S_**_uo padre aveva volto lo sguardo lontano dal suo, restando in silenzio perso in pensieri inaccessibili anche per lui suo figlio_

"_Adar" si era voltato a guardarlo negli occhi, sorridendo_

"_Ero rinchiuso nel mio regno da tanto, rivedere il mondo fuori mi ha riportato indietro. Forse fatichi a comprenderlo, ma ero un giovane elfo una volta che amava viaggiare, tuo nonno faticava non poco a tenermi rinchiuso in questi confini, ecco cos'è accaduto a Erebor sono tornato indietro a quel tempo...Tutto qui …"_

"Brutti pensieri o soltanto non hai con chi divertirti"  
La voce di Ferydir lo riporta ad abbassare lo sguardo "No nulla di così importante Ferydir solo domande a cui non so rispondermi" si guarda attorno alla ricerca di un elfo in particolare "Lanthir non è qui" lo vede scuotere la testa  
"Sai come ama passare queste feste starà in giro a divertirsi a modo suo" lo vede fare un cenno con la mano  
"Dai principe non stare tutto solo vieni e lascia perdere ogni pensiero o domanda stasera non servono" lo segue volgendo ancora una volta lo sguardo alla sala e verso suo padre fino a fermarsi dove gli altri guardiani erano intendi a bere e divertirsi.

Le sue feste erano sempre allegre piene di musica, era il miglior passatempo oltre a gustare vini pregiati, lascia roteare il calice tra le dita, fortuna che i consiglieri l'avevano lasciato solo non aveva voglia di chiacchiere voleva solo che il suo popolo si divertisse in quella notte. Mentre lui non voleva altro che tornare nelle sue stanze...

"Date ordine di portare altro vino... il migliore"

Stava vagando indisturbato, grazie al potere dell'anello, doveva trovare un modo per far uscire i nani delle prigioni e scappare senza essere visti, non era facile quel palazzo era ben costruito e le vie di accesso erano tutte sorvegliate. Prima era capitato nelle stanze private del Re, aveva seriamente creduto che lui potesse vederlo ma per fortuna era quasi riuscito a passare in osservato, per sbaglio aveva urtato con la spada la porta.

Stava seguendo la guardia che custodiva le chiavi delle celle nella speranza di potergliele sottrarre in un momento di distrazione  
"Galion vecchia canaglia c'è rimasto poco da bere, questi barili vuoti dovevano essere rimandati a Esgaroth ore fa, quel chiattaiolo lì starà certamente aspettando" fissa lo sguardo sui barili posizionati uno sopra l'altro  
"Di quello che ti pare del nostro irascibile Re, ma ha un'eccellente gusto per i vini. Dai assaggialo" vede l'altro scuotere la testa  
"Ho i nani sotto la mia sorveglianza" e l'elfo chiamato Galion prendere le chiavi e appenderle ad un chiodo alla parete  
"sono chiusi a chiave dove possono andare" posa lo sguardo sulle chiavi e sui barili, mentre gli elfi iniziano a bere e banchettare sorride

"Bene bene forse ho trovato il modo, devo solo attendere il momento giusto"

Rinchiuso Thorin in cella aveva allontanato le guardie "Faccio io il giro di controllo, potete lasciare il vostro posto per qualche ora"

"State facendo baldoria lassù, come sono le vostre feste"

Si volta verso il nano guardandolo seduto in maniera scomposta nella sua cella, non c'era che dire degno della stirpe di Durin di rado aveva visto nani così poco nani... sorride scuotendo la testa ed avvicinandosi alle sbarre

"Allegre piene di canti balli dolci soffici come nuvole, oggi poi è speciale Mereth En Gilith la festa della Luce delle Stelle, tutta la luce è cara agli Eldar ma per noi Elfi dei boschi è quella più amata molti la considerano fredda e distante, invece è storia bellezza in questa notte io le guardo mi perdo fino a sentirle sotto il tocco delle mie mani fino a perdermi nella loro immensa perfezione" lo guarda aspettandosi una battutina.

"Io amo il sole allo zenit nel pieno della sua forza quando i suoi raggi battono su di me, dandomi energia e calore, non sono uno che si ferma a guardare le stelle" sorride a quella frase sedendosi sul primo gradino affianco alle sbarre " Sai dove vive adesso il mio popolo è freddo, le Montagne Azzurre vicino Duland, sei vuoi sentire il vero calore del sole devi scendere più verso il verde cammino. E non lo faccio spesso, mamma si preoccupa sempre per me mi ritiene avventato" sorride a quelle parole  
"E lo sei … avventato"

"Si lo sono ... quando io e mio fratello abbiamo deciso di far parte di questa missione, non era contenta mi ha fatto promettere che sarei stato attento che sarei ritornato, mi è dispiaciuto lasciarla ma io dovevo partire con la compagnia. Vedi Thorin, mi ha sempre raccontato delle bellissime vallate verdi di fronte a Erebor delle sue cascate i vigneti, la città di Dele allegra e prospera, diceva che quando il sole era al mezzodì tutto riluceva di splendida luce e quella luce sfiorava le pareti di verde smeraldo nella sala del trono, donando una bagliore intenso e caldo... Io voglio vederla quella luce voglio sentire i raggi del sole su di me mentre cammino in quelle stanze"

Resta stupito dalla passione di quelle parole ne rimane quasi affascinato "Ne parli con venerazione e amore della tua perduta patria, non ho mai visto le sale di cui parli, la tua descrizione sembra uscire da una delle storie che racconta il mio popolo" lo vede scuotere la testa e perdere un po' della sua spavalderia

"Non sono parole mie, sono le parole di chi ha camminato in quella patria, e non vede l'ora di ritornare tra quelle mura" si ferma come a riprendere fiato "io so descrivere ciò che vedo, non ciò che solo la mia mente riproduce da un ricordo" lo vede avvicinarsi alle sbarre  
"Bene sentiamo cosa vedono ora i tuoi occhi" lo guarda lasciando scivolare gli occhi su di lui "Io vedo una creatura di luce bellissima, provocatrice con due occhi limpidi come una cascata e ..." arrossisce  
"Ma guarda un po' un nano che parla come un elfo … a guardarti bene non sembri proprio un nano neanche nell'aspetto"  
"Lo dicono in molti del mio popolo, che sono poco nano, mi prendono in giro, solo mio fratello mi difende sa quanto male fanno con le loro battutine" sorride abbassando gli occhi "Dovrei avere una barba più folta un viso più rude..." si sente nervoso sa che quegli occhi lo stanno guardando lo percepisce, due dita candide e morbide lo costringono ad alzare lo sguardo  
"Ed un nano avventato come te crede a stupide parole di invidia" si avvicina alle sbarre  
"A cosa dovrei credere allora" allunga una mano sfiorandolo  
"Che se non tieni le mani apposto … entrerò in quella cella per controllare cosa nascondi nei pantaloni".

I festeggiamenti erano finiti, le sue stanze il loro silenzio mai come quella sera portare la maschera di Re era stato faticoso e sfinente.  
Delle mani delicate e un corpo solido dietro di lui iniziano a sciogliergli i lacci della tunica

"Mio signore lascia che ti liberi di questi vestiti" sospira chiudendo gli occhi, godendosi le carezze delicate di quelle labbra morbide sul collo sulle spalle mentre l'abito scivola lentamente, lo lascia fare fino a quando il suo corpo non resta privo di vestiti inutili, si volta verso l'elfo

"Spogliati e appoggiati alla colonna" guarda quelle mani che sciolgono i lacci lentamente vagano su corpo candido denudandolo fino a lasciare ai suoi occhi la visione di quel corpo voltato di schiena e lascivamente pronto per lui….

_Era trascorso un anno dal suo ritorno nei proprio confini, un anno a cui aveva dovuto far fronte a strane voci di creature malvagie che si aggiravano nella sua foresta, voci di distruzione al nord i draghi si stavano spostando. Aveva dato ordine di raddoppiare la guardia e di evitare le strade che conducevano nei pressi dell'antica fortezza Dol Gundul sapeva che qualcosa si stava muovendo lì, non rientrava nei suoi doveri quella fortezza non avrebbe messo a rischio il suo popolo._  
_Il suo essere sovrano l'aveva imprigionato di nuovo, l'unico cambiamento avvenuto era dentro di se quando chiudeva il modo fuori dalla sua stanza, sapeva che sarebbe dovuto tornare ad Erebor visto che nulla in quei giorni era stato risolto ma non sapeva quando, come sapeva benissimo che quello non era il reale motivo._

"_Quelle voci non mi piacciono padre e rafforzare solo i nostri confini non credo basti"_  
_Lui e suo figlio erano scesi nelle cantine, per controllare il nuovo vino arrivato da poco, la conversazione era andata a finire proprio su quello che lo stava tormentando da un po'_  
"_E' l'unica cosa che voglio fare per ora, proteggere il mio popolo e il mio regno ….Queste botti sono rovinate, dite a quel chiattaiolo di avere più cura dei carichi"_

"_Mio signore un messaggio urgente" si volta verso il guardiano prendendo la lettera_  
"_Dite a Ferydir di prepararsi domani partiamo per Erebor" si volta verso Legolas porgendogli la lettera "Solo questa ci voleva per rendere quel nano ancora più altezzoso e avido"_

...Si era sentito sollevato quando l'elfo gli aveva tolto le catene lasciandolo solo, sospira lasciandosi scivolare a terra, la fronte sulle ginocchia piegate gli occhi chiusi e quei ricordi che aveva sigillato anni prima tutti lì sparpagliati sul tavolo del suo cuore...

Continua

note finali: Bene ci sono riuscia ad aggiornarlo ho odiato questo capitolo come lo rigiravo non veniva come volevo io ad un certo punto mi sono arresa e spero che vada bene e che la storia inizi a delinearsi  
I pg originali come Lanthir e Ferydir non sono miei ma della loro creatrice Enedhil che non ringrazierò mai abbastanza per l'aiuto con l'elfico  
mentre Melilon è un pg ideato da me  
Grazie ancora a tutte voi che avete lasciato una recenzione e che l'avete letta un bacione a tutte voi al prossimo capitolo


	4. Chapter 4

Sono in super ritardo, ma la "vita" mi ha preso con i suoi problemi. Questo è uno dei capitoli che attendevo con ansia di scrivere, per la prima volta ne sono soddisfatta... ok è sempre scritto nel mio italiano alternativo ma spero si sentano l'insieme di emozioni che avevo io mentre lo scrivevo.

Un grazie a tutte voi che la state leggendo 3

**Capitolo IV - I ricordi di Thorin**

***Erebor anno 2767 più o meno prima della presa di Erebor ***

_La storia del suo popolo non era una storia di pace e serenità, quando persero Moria per mano del flagello di Durin, il suo bisnonno vagò nella terra di mezzo per molto tempo prima di trovare la Montagna Solitaria dove ricostruì una patria ricca e fiorente, riuscendo a superare anche un iniziale diffidenza, durata molti anni, con gli uomini della valle, è conflitti con le altre potenti famiglie dei nani._

_Ma fu' quando il regno passo in mano a suo nonno, che conobbe la sua vera grandezza, i suoi modi erano quelli di un comune nano che si lasciava andare fin troppo con piacere a gesti poco regali, ma vi si differenziava per la sua grande forza d'animo e soprattutto da come sapeva comandare, il suo portamento era fiero inflessibile di tempra forte è dura come le pietre che estraevano di continuo dalla profondità della montagna, l'unico problema è che con il tempo diventava sempre più cocciuto e geloso del potere che stava acquisendo._

_Suo padre era in parte simile, ma più debole e facile all'inganno, non aveva quel portamento era un ottimo guerriero in grado di spronare l'esercito durante le guerre una figura a cui guardare nei momenti difficili, in parte il suo essere debole era venuto fuori, dopo l'abbandono da parte di sua madre, non era stato in grado di essere quella guida a cui guardare o il riferimento a cui appoggiarsi negli anni delle gioventù. Inoltre era ancora più ceco e sordo del Re, ed ogni volta che aveva tentato di parlargli dello strano potere che stava avendo sulla loro famiglia l'oro di Erebor, non aveva voluto dare peso e ascolto alle sue parole._

_Lui, invece, era diverso non aveva vissuto i tormenti della perdita di una patria, non conosceva il reame di Moria il flagello che l'aveva distrutta, portando il suo popolo alla ricerca di una nuova dimora dove prosperare, conosceva solo la grandezza e la ricchezza di Erebor è per lei avrebbe dato la vita, non per l'oro che a fiumi scorreva nella montagna, ma per quelle sale verde smeraldo dove il sole raramente entrava. Per le fucine immense dove il calore e il rumore del martello si sentiva fin nelle sale superiori, per ogni singola pietra sarebbe morto per difenderla._

_A differenza dei suoi padri, e di tutta la sua razza, credeva nelle alleanze tra popoli diversi, gli piaceva camminare tra gli uomini instaurare rapporti di fiducia e rispetto, come credeva di riuscire ad risanare il rapporto con gli elfi nonostante i loro trascorsi poco amichevoli._

_La solitudine era sempre stata un'amica in cui rifugiarsi, amava spogliarsi di un titolo che ancora non sentiva suo anche se lo rispettava e onorava, confondersi tra le persone, spesso rifiutava la chiassosa allegria delle feste date dal suo popolo e raramente si lasciava andare alla tipico modo di essere dei nani. Gli piaceva combattere passava ore intere ad allenarsi con la spada, sfidare i grandi guerrieri del suo popolo o anche con qualche mortale temerario, arma che preferiva alle pesanti asce con cui amavano combattere i nani. Il rumore delle fucine, il battito costante del martello sul ferro rovente, il calore di quel luogo lo facevano sentire a casa protetto più delle sue stesse stanze. _  
_L'amore non era per lui, non l'aveva mai conosciuto e forse non era destinato a conoscerlo, aveva avuto avventure diviso la passione e la lussuria, con sia donne che uomini, ma nulla più del piacere reciproco dei corpi, nessun volto era rimasto impresso nella sua mente, nessun cuore tormentato. Era stato felice del matrimonio di sua sorella Dis con il capitano dell'esercito Nál, suo amico e compagno d'armi, visto che non era interessato a voler prendere moglie, neanche sotto l'insistenza di suo padre che voleva eredi per perdurare la stirpe. _  
_Voleva vivere conoscere il mondo, fino al giorno in cui la corona sarebbe stata posta sul suo capo, fino ad allora avrebbe tenuto il ruolo di principe aiutato il suo popolo,non desiderava altro …. ma il destino_

..."Il destino è strano ti mette davanti, all'improvviso, due occhi che diventano il centro del mondo, è tutte le tue convinzioni crollano come neve sciolta al sole" le aveva solo mormorate, in quella cella dove era rinchiuso, sorride amaramente il destino con lui si era ampiamente divertito...

_Il Re de Reame Boscoso fin dal primo momento aveva catturato i suoi occhi, un insieme di forza, alterigia, superbia racchiusi in volto senza età eppure segnato dalle ere vissute. Ma non era solo quello c'era altro... molto altro in lui, le stelle che risplendevano nei suoi occhi, occhi che avevano visto il susseguirsi di anni senza mutare nulla nel suo corpo, lasciando segni che solo grattando la superficie venivano fuori, è lui ne era affascinato, preso... completamente ….perso_

_Lo nascondeva bene il suo vero essere Thranduil, lui era riuscito poco alla volta a farlo emergere, non era alterno freddo e impassibile, ma una creatura fatta di fuoco e sensuale bellezza. Lo si percepiva della sue parole, dalla luce particolare che aveva negli occhi quando toccavano un argomento sentito, si scontravano spesso loro due, personalità orgogliose e testarde incredibilmente affini tra loro._

_Entrambi amavano il silenzio la solitudine è appena poteva lo portava in giro nella sua città fortezza, orgoglioso di poter mostrare il lavoro instancabile del suo popolo. E' più diventavano "amici" più mal sopportava la dispotica cocciutaggine del nonno nei suoi confronti, a nulla servivano le sue parole per mediare a quei modi ingiusti verso un sovrano e vicino, venuto per trattare un 'alleanza voluta anche dal Re._  
_Thranduil, di contro aveva dei modi ferrei è una volontà inflessibile, ma nel suo modo di essere non aveva mai usato toni sbagliati o offensivi, era un re si comportava come tale... il bene del suo regno al di sopra di tutto...anche di se stesso._

...Il borbottio di Dwalin nella cella di fronte alla sua gli fa rialzare lo sguardo sulla parete spoglia e rocciosa, erano passati anni e non aveva dimenticato nulla di quel giorno a Dele ne di quella notte, quando l'aveva sentito entrare nella sua stanza, quando gli aveva concesso il suo corpo. Liberando il suo vero essere, un indomita creatura di pura lussuria che l'aveva travolto e trascinato con se nelle spirali di un piacere mai provato, per lasciarlo solo al mattino.  
Quanto può sembrare lungo un anno, quanto lentamente può scorrere il tempo per un animo che attende una lettera, una notizia, un ritorno... ritorno che forse non sarebbe mai avvenuto.

_Se prima amava la solitudine fuggire lontano da tutti e vagare per la valle fino al tramonto, da quando il Re del Reame Boscoso era tornato nel suo regno, un ombra era calata su di lui e il sorriso di rado aleggiava sulle sue labbra._  
_Non trovava più pace, a nulla servivano i lunghi combattimenti con la spada o il forgiare armi nelle fucine per interminabili ore, la sua testa era invasa dai ricordi, a cui non sapeva dare una giusta collocazione, il suo corpo animato da sentimenti a cui non sapeva dare un nome. Una confusione che non riconosceva che non aveva mai provato, non aveva nessuno con cui parlarne, nessuno che avrebbe potuto capire..._

_Le notti erano il suo tormento, a volte credeva di aver vissuto un sogno che quello a cui avevano assistito le mura di quelle stanze, non fosse altro che un illusione inviatagli da Mahal per farlo impazzire, eppure ogni volta che vi metteva piede Thranduil era lì aveva lasciato il segno del suo passaggio in ogni angolo._  
_Sulle lenzuola del suo letto ogni volta che vi si stendeva sentiva il suo profumo, quell'insieme di miele selvatico e fiori di ciliegio tornava prepotente a stordirlo, e le sue grida di piacere musica nelle sue orecchie, che solo lui poteva ascoltare togliendogli il sonno e lasciando privo di forze._

_Sempre più spesso si perdeva a fissare con sguardo vacuo il paesaggio, perso nel conto dei giorni che scorrevano via senza che nulla mutasse il loro corso, perso in ricordi..._

"_Thorin " la voce allarmata di Balin lo fa voltare di scatto, facendolo ripiombare nella realtà, portando lo sguardo verso colui che considerava uno zio, lasciandosi alle spalle l'orizzonte che stava fissando da ore dalla terrazza sulla porta principale "Devi venire subito nelle miniere hanno trovato qualcosa di incredibile qualcosa di Divino" lo guarda stranito senza comprendere le sue parole, per poi superarlo dirigendosi dove avrebbe trovato risposta alle sue domande._

"_Questo è un segno Divino, L'Arkenstone sarà il gioiello del Re, convocate il consiglio delle sette famiglie, voglio che tutti vedano che tutti sappiano. Hanno sempre accusato, puntato il dito sulla mia famiglia, di esserci appropriati ingiustamente di Erebor" suo nonno era come impazzito alla vista di quella pietra, dalla luce intensa ed ipnotica, non faceva altro che ammirarla guardarla._

"_Cosa vorresti dire convocate il consiglio dei sette, nonno rifletti"_

"_Su cosa, ora finalmente tutti sapranno quanto grandi siamo, e che tutti i Re dei nani devono accorre in aiuto del nostro popolo se mai c'è ne sarà bisogno, gli dei hanno benedetto il regno... Regno che più volte hanno tentato di togliermi"_

_Non c'era stato modo di riportarlo alla ragione, è così i sette regni dei nani si erano riuniti a Erebor, dove avevano giurato di proteggere, scendere indifesa di colui che maneggia il gioiello del Re, riconoscendo la grandezza di Thror come unico degno di regnare sul più grande regno dei nani. Su ogni porta della città, dopo quel consiglio, era stata una incisa la frase a monito e testimonianza del patto avvenuto:_

**"_Qui giace il settimo regno del Popolo di Durin, possa il Cuore della Montagna unire tutti i nani in difesa di questa casa"_**

_E' da quando le nobili famiglie erano ripartite nulla più era andato bene nel suo regno, si era prospero e rigoroso e la pace regnava sovrana con le vicine città, ma altre voci si erano spinte alle loro porte, voci che si susseguivano sempre più minacciose e temibili, i Draghi del Nord erano irrequieti saccheggiavano e uccidevano per impadronirsi dell'oro, ora che in quelle lande era sempre più scarso portandoli a muoversi in cerca di nuovi tesori._

_Nella sua immensa cecità suo nonno non lo comprendeva, andavano rifornite le armerie, con armi appropriate nel caso una di quelle bestie fosse giunta alla loro porta, gli aveva dato ascolto solo in parte costruendo un enorme balestra con cui scoccare frecce in metallo e mithril, frecce che non erano state forgiate in quantità, perchè l'ampliamento delle sale del tesoro premevano molto di più al sovrano. Ogni singolo nano doveva lavorare al progetto per finirlo nel minor numero di giorni, lasciando le fucine vuote._

"_Padre dovete parlargli, non è più lui c'è qualcosa che non va ..."_

"_Thorin il Re sta bene, non c'è nulla che non va, non voglio sentire altro...la vicinanza con gli elfi ti ha cambiato. Stento a riconoscere te, non il Re"_

_Quelle parole erano state un duro colpo per lui, ferendolo nel proprio amore verso il regno il popolo e la sua famiglia. E' vero era cambiato, forse in parte dipendeva anche dai giorni trascorsi con Thranduil, ma questo non aveva oscurato la sua mente nelle priorità da dare al regno._

...Quello era stato, l'inizio della fine, sapeva che la scoperta fatta avrebbe fatto tornare Thranduil a Erebor, è così era stato, dopo un più di anno si erano ritrovati. Ci sono giorni che restano impressi che nulla neanche lo scorrere del tempo può cancellare... i giorni che teneva impressi a fuoco, nella sua anima, erano tutti legati al sovrano che ora lo teneva rinchiuso nelle sue prigioni...

_Quel giorno era andato a Esgaroth con Balin stavano camminando per il porto, l'incontro con i mercanti venuti dal sud era andato a buon fine, gli piaceva osservare come Balin riuscisse a rigirarli sempre, lo divertiva alle volte esagerava di proposito per vederlo sorridere, cosa che di rado accadeva negli ultimi tempi._

_Le grandi navi attraccate al molo oscillavano dolcemente, un vento leggero soffiava increspando le acque placide e il sole brillava forte su di loro, sul mercato allestito lungo la banchina, il chiacchiericcio degli uomini presi in contrattazioni, faceva da sfondo alla conversazione poco piacevole che stavano avendo_

"_Io capisco quello che vuoi dire, ma non c'è nulla che poi fare, Thror è diventato cupo e non ti ascolterà, spero solo che questo non comporti disastri, sai Thorin è quando la mente si oscura che le calamità cadono addosso"_

"_Si ma mi chiedo perchè ora, andava tutto bene, il nonno non ha mai avuto problemi di saggezza, non è mai stato così attaccato all'oro, al potere. Da quando il Cuore della Montagna è stato trovato l'ombra è calata sul suo sguardo io..."_

"_Caro ragazzo non ho risposte alle tue domande, e non le avrà lui, ma ricorda sempre che Thror è un grande sovrano ha riunito le sette famiglie sotto un unico regno non è da tutti confida in lui, anche i più saggi a volte smarriscono il sentiero per poi ritrovarlo"_

_Si era sentito impotente alle parole di Balin, forse se neanche lui vedeva del male nel modo di agire del Re il suo non era altro che un presentimento sbagliato, aveva sorriso alla paca affettuosa sulla spalla._

_Sul finire del pomeriggio avevano varcato le porte di Erebor, ad attenderlo sua sorella che gli aveva chiesto di recarsi urgentemente nella sala dei Re, una visita era giunta dai confini. Il fiato gli era mancato per un secondo, prima di muore veloci passi nella direzione indicatagli, lì seduti a parlare al grande tavolo suo nonno, suo padre e... Thranduil, quando i loro occhi si erano incrociati era stato come lo scoppio di un incendio, che era divampato rapito in mezzo a quel fiume di parole, fino a cancellare la distanza di quell'anno di silenzio..._

….Raccoglie un sassolino, lanciandolo contro la parete, sorridendo... non gli aveva dato modo di parlare quando si erano ritrovati soli lungo il corridoio, non che ne avesse tanta voglia il suo nemico giurato quel giorno...

"_Così siete abituati voi nani con gli ospiti?" continuava a baciargli la schiena candida, mai sazio della sua pelle, i respiri ancora affannati per il piacere condiviso_

"_Veramente questo è il mio personale benvenuto agli ospiti che vanno via dicendo: __"Non dirò addio … non a te"__, __ospiti che hanno atteso tanto prima di tornare" continuava a stare voltato sulla pancia le braccia sotto il cuscino a godersi i tocchi morbidi delle sue labbra e le carezze ruvide della sua barba_

"_Hai imparato l'elfico...Nano" l'aveva sentito ridere_

"_No, solo quello che mi interessava sapere... Elfo" riusciva solo a vedere una parte del suo volto, teneva gli occhi chiusi completamente rilassato_

"_Ahhh quindi solo quando qualcosa ti interessa fai di tutto per comprenderla" l'aveva guardato stranito di quelle parole, non gli aveva dato il tempo di rispondere "Dimmi, i tuoi amanti non dicono nulla di come accogli gli ospiti principe, qualcuno può sentirsi messo in secondo piano" gli aveva morso dolcemente la spalla candida, mentre con le mani accarezzava le braccia rilassate, infastidito da quelle parole._

"_Nessun amante è mai entrato in queste stanze, è un luogo solo mio. E' nessun amante può vantare simili diritti" si era avvicinato all'orecchio iniziando a morderlo dolcemente "Tu sei l'unico ospite che aspettavo... l'unico amante che può varcare quelle porte" si era voltato verso di lui con un sorriso bellissimo sulle labbra_

"_Thorin … dammi ancora il benvenuto"_

_Quella notte avevano recuperato un anno di lontananza, aveva scoperto una sensuale creatura, padrone della lussuria che l'aveva portato ai limiti del suo corpo facendogli provare ogni piccola sfumatura del desiderio, dalle parole con cui l'aveva incitato a possederlo a come ritardare il piacere fino a farlo esplodere, è lui non era mai sazio di quella pelle del suo profumo..._

...Sorride a quel pensiero, tra loro la passione era sempre stata forte intensa, anche nell'odio nella rabbia l'aveva sentita scorre sotto pelle, letta nei suoi occhi. Ma dietro la passione a volte si nasconde molto altro, qualcosa che va al di là e che non sempre si riesce a guardare con gli occhi, è come lei era presente tanto altro tra loro, come l'orgoglio che li portava a scontrasi e a chiudersi dietro lunghi silenzi...

"_Da quante ere cammini su questa terra" si era accigliato a quella domanda, come sempre quando cercava di conoscere molto di più, di quello che gli aveva rivelato, la prima notte che avevano passato insieme_

"_Se vuoi sapere il numero preciso sono esattamente 6965 anni, sono nato nella prima era di questo mondo è dall'ora cammino su queste terre, noi elfi non contiamo gli anni che passano non come i mortali, ne vi lasciano segno se non nel nostro spirito che diventa più antico e saggio" Si era voltato verso l'orizzonte come perso in ricordi e in memorie di cui anche lui stentava a ricordare "Ho visto il mondo cambiare, la guerra quella più selvaggia e cruenta. La pace conquistata a fatica, i Re che si sono susseguiti di era in era. Ogni volta un inizio nuovo, come una nuova vita che non cambia sempre uguale, sempre la stessa"_

_Era rimasto scosso da quelle parole, dalla nota di malinconica tristezza che si percepiva anche dal suo stare voltato come a mettere distanza tra lui e il nano invadente che l'aveva portato a ricordare cosa significasse "Ne parli come una condanna, parli dell'immortalità come una cosa non gradita che vorresti toglierti di dosso, mentre qualunque mortale venderebbe ciò che di più caro possiede per averla" si era voltato di scatto verso di lui avvicinandosi, gli occhi due schegge incandescenti._

"_Vorresti essere immortale? Desideri l'immortalità Thorin principe della casa di Durin? Sai cosa comporta... sai cosa significa? Non poter uscire dai tuoi confini per non avere contatti con chi prima o poi andrà via, vedere il mondo cadere e poi risorgere per poi riprecipitare negli stessi errori. La solitudine, che il mio popolo conosce chiuso nei proprio confini, il non poter ritornare ancora nelle terre dove nulla cambia e tutto perdura perchè il tuo posto è qui? Non credere che sia piacevole è non credere che la morte non ci tocchi, Thorin" si era abbassato fino a sfiorargli il viso con la fronte "Impazziresti... chieditelo se vale la pena essere immortale e vivere lentamente ogni singolo attimo senza avere una fine o essere mortale è vorticare negli anni come se tutto dovesse finire ogni giorno"_

_Era andato via lasciandolo solo, si era ritrovato a riflettere su quelle parole, su ogni singola parola, lui la voleva l'immortalità... ci aveva mai pensato prima, prima di incontrarlo, prima di conoscere la sua passione, di bruciare in essa. No non aveva mai pensato a l'immortalità, ma neanche aveva mai pensato di potersi legare ad una simile creatura._

…. "Legato..." lo mormora sbattendo leggermente la testa sulla pietra dietro di lui, si... si era legato, talmente tanto da cercare in lui una spiegazione a quello che stava accadendo a suo nonno, talmente tanto da non rendersi conto di quello che stava iniziando a provare, talmente tanto...

"_C'è una cosa che voglio che tu venda" aveva aspettato il suo ritorno da quel consiglio privato con il Re, consiglio che gli era stato vietato senza motivo e senza spiegazione._

"_Cosa ci fai nelle mie stanze, se al mio posto fosse entrato uno dei mie guardiani... non dovevi osare" aveva sospirato leggermente infastidito da quelle parole_

"_Non mi ha visto nessuno, e nessuno mi avrebbe visto, se questo ti preoccupa ora voglio che tu venga con me" aveva aperto la porta uscendo nel corridoio senza aspettare alcuna replica, sicuro che l'avrebbe seguito, senza dire altro l'aveva condotto nelle sale del tesoro._

_Non aveva guardato i suoi occhi sapeva cosa faceva quella immensa distesa di tesori, spalancarli, ed era così, ogni cosa aveva una collocazione giusta messa ad arte per farla risaltare, la luce delle fiaccole risplendeva sulle gemme delicate dando bagliori dell'arcobaleno, lo smeraldo del marmo della sala esaltava tutto con il suo colore cupo. Il lavoro di anni tutto per il piacere di suo nonno, ogni cosa era stata studiata da lui voluta da lui, avevano preso a scendere le scale fino al corridoio posto tra quelle enormi montagne di monete d'oro pietre preziose calici e armature scintillanti di mithril, percorrendolo lentamente sentendosi avvolti quasi schiacciati._

_Si erano fermati al centro di quella immensa distesa che rendeva il verde marmo del pavimento ancora più scuro "Mi hai portato qui per vantarti del vostro tesoro, sappi che su di me non ha effetto, se non quello del disgusto" aveva spalancato gli occhi a quella frase_

"_Come puoi pensarlo, devi sempre schernirti o metterti al di sopra del mio popolo, di quello che dicono di noi... non siamo tutti avidi e non me ne vergogno di queste ricchezze non abbiamo rubato nulla a nessuno la terra c'è le offre e noi la tramutiamo in oro..." aveva respirato profondamente per calmasi "Comunque non ti ho portato qui per parlare di questo, voglio tu veda una cosa e che mi dia una spiegazione, che mi faccia comprendere"_

_Gli occhi di Thranduil erano diventati incandescenti a quelle parole aveva preso a camminare fino a fermarsi toccando le delicate pietre incastonate in un'armatura "Non sono un veggente e non ho tutte le risposte come credi, ma hai la mia attenzione ….cosa dovrei vedere"_

"_Aspetta, non qui, vieni..." l'aveva portato dietro ad una grossa colonna di marmo in modo da essere completamente nascosti alla vista, e in quel momento dei passi pesanti risuonano nel silenzio dell'enorme sala "Guarda..." un sospiro uscito dalle sue labbra prima di voltarsi e appoggiare la fronte ad un immensa statua davanti a lui, sapeva cosa stava guardando perchè molte volte era stato silenzioso spettatore di quello spettacolo per lui surreale._

_Suo nonno che vagava tra quelle mure, ricolme di ogni tipo di tesori con sguardo perso come se solo lui sentisse un canto ammaliante, gli occhi spalancati di fronte a tale meraviglia vuoti privi della luce e forza che gli l'aveva sempre visto ._

_Thranduil era rimasto in silenzio ad osservare quella scena, senza dire una parola fino a quando suo nonno non era andato via, i suoi occhi si erano di nuovo posati su di lui con una luce strana diversa, che non aveva mai avuto, un insieme di consapevolezza e sconforto di cui non comprendeva la natura._

"_Non so che spiegazione puoi volere da me, è solo il comportamento di un nano avido dei quello che possiede" si era voltato verso l'immensa sala, sospirando leggermente "Ho chiesto a Thror di restituire ciò che i nani rubarono alla mia famiglia tempo fa, quando è nato l'odio tra le nostre razze, ed è l'unica condizione che ho posto per venire a patti con lui, per l'alleanza tra i nostri regni e cedere alla sue pretenziose richieste" si era voltato per guardarlo di nuovo e il brivido che gli era corso lungo la schiena l'aveva fatto tremare "Sono stato io a chiedere a Thror di non farti assistere al consiglio di oggi"_

_La rabbia si era impadronita di lui, facendogli stringere forte i pugni "Cos'è la mia presenza ti avrebbe impedito di dire a mio nonno che siamo avidi, senza scrupoli, cercatori di tesori che accumulano nelle loro sale per poi contemplarne la magnificenza"_

_Non c'era stata replica alle sue parole aveva continuato a parlare senza rispondergli "Fino ad oggi la sua risposta è stata un no … ora capisco perchè, vi attaccate alle cose materiali come se fossero l'aria stessa che respirate, attirate con la vostra ingordigia e presunzione i flagelli che fino ad oggi vi hanno colpito. Portando distruzione e morte alla vostra stessa stirpe senza rendervene conto. E' no non è per quello, ho voluto dirlo solo a lui quello che dovevo, perchè è lui l'unico che può salvarsi dalla sua stessa pazzia, se vorrà te ne renderà partecipe" _

_Si era avvicinato a lui "Come puoi parlare così del mio popolo, non siamo tutti attaccati all'oro, a me non importa di tutto questo, c'è altro a cui ambisco e desidero avere solo per me" l'aveva spinto su una seta rossa che ricopriva parte di monete, dono dei mercati di Dele_

"_Thorin come osi … "_

_A quella frase, dal tono arrabbiato, gli era scappato un sorriso " Sono giorni che siamo lontani, giorni che le parole ci divido, lo stanno facendo ancora e ne sono stanco... ti voglio qui su questo ammasso di tesori, che non è nulla alla brama di possedere … Te"_

_Dopo la discussione avuta, sul volere o no l'immortalità, si erano chiusi nel loro mutismo causa anche del loro carattere, del loro orgoglio. Ma in quel momento lo voleva, non ne poteva fare a meno, era stanco delle parole con cui si ferivano a vicenda, voleva sentirlo, avere, stringere..._

"_Non sono uno di questi monili che sposti e possiedi a tuo piacimento... non osare mai più Nano"_

"_Se vuoi posso osare molto altro... Elfo" si era inginocchiato tra le sue gambe aperte bloccandogli i polsi sulla stoffa porpora cangiante, il tintinnio di alcune monete a riempie l'aria facendoli sprofondare leggermente. Gli occhi fissi uniti in una muta lotta d'orgoglio, che era sfociata all'improvviso in un bacio umido passionale, dove le lingue lottano tra loro, fino a staccarsi piano da quel dolcissimo calore mordendo il labbro inferiore ferendolo, per poi succhiare dolcemente il sangue dal sottile graffio._

"_Sei davvero incomprensibile, ed è per questo che forse mi attiri così tanto... non lo so fino a che punto voglio lottare con te... se voglio ancora lottare con te, ma adesso, ora voglio toccarti voglio che mi tocchi" facendo forza con i polsi bloccati l'elfo si era rialzato leggermente per arrivare di nuovo alle sue labbra, riprendendolo a baciarsi con foga, lasciandosi andare sul suo corpo portando le mani sul suo petto a liberare la pelle candida di quell'inutile stoffa che non gli permetteva di percepire la delicata forza della sua pelle, le sue mani a vagare sul suo corpo, scendere lungo i muscoli, toccarlo, con tocchi delicati e forti che lo fanno gemere sulle sue labbra. Le percepiva possessive scendere lungo la schiena, fino ad accarezzargli i glutei, con tocco deciso e sensuale._

"_Elfo... Vedo che ti piace il mio fondoschiena…" una risatina soffocata in risposta, per ritrovarsi disteso con la schiena su quella stoffa porpora che li divideva dal freddo metallo, che continuava a tintinnare cadendo spostandosi, facendoli precipitare tra le sue braccia ad ogni movimento. Si era sistemato a cavalcioni su di lui staccandosi di poco dalle sue labbra_

"_Diciamo che è apprezzabile…Nano" lo provoca iniziando a slacciargli i lacci della casacca baciandogli il torace accarezzandolo con la lingua umida_

"_Non lo ammetterai mai che ti faccio impazzire…" affonda le mani nella seta dorata dei suoi capelli muovendole lentamente sfiorando le punte sensibili delle orecchie_

"_Perchè non mi fai impazzire sei un amante diciamo...… passabile" i suoi occhi si alzano di lui, con una luce calda avvolgente quasi in contrasto con le parole appena dette._

_Era sempre così tra di loro, schermaglie a cui non riusciva a tirarsi indietro, gli sfila la tunica e lo stesso fa l'elfo con la sua, guarda estasiato la pelle candida che sembra catturare i riverberi delle pietre che scintillano sotto la delicata carezza delle fiaccole accese, continua a baciargli il petto, scendendo lungo lo stomaco…la lingua lo percorre centimetro per centimetro disegnando gli addominali, si ferma all'ombelico, in cui l'infila roteandola, facendolo gemere. Gli piaceva sentire l'effetto che le sue mani la sua bocca avevano su i lui sentirei suoi gemiti, continua con quella dolce tortura, le sue mani si muovono accarezzandogli le cosce sopra i pantaloni, per poi risalire lungo i fianchi, arrivando al suo sesso, che preme sulla stoffa tendendola._

_Li apre lentamente, guarda i suoi occhi sorpresi pieni di passione, abbassandoli leggermente sui fianchi, per avere libertà di movimento _  
"_Credevo fosse solo una leggenda, inventata da qualche nano vanitoso... invece avete davvero un notevole dono" con la lingua lo ripercorre, i miei gemiti vengono sopiti da un lungo sospiro, accarezza la base con la mano, mentre con la bocca inizia a dargli un piacere cocente, sigillandola su di lui, iniziando a succhiarlo con desiderio._

"_Hai frequentato molti nani per dirlo" il leggero morso sulla punta dell'eccitazione come a punire quelle parole, lo fa sussultare ed eccitare ancora di più._

_Si inarca sotto quella bellissima tortura portando le sue mani a stringere la chioma dorata i lunghi capelli scivolano sulla pelle del bacino come una carezza sensuale facendolo rabbrividire, geme pesantemente cercando di trattenere il piacere che lo sta facendo impazzire... _

"_Ti piace... Thorin devo continuare" le parole insieme al suo alito caldo vibrano sulla sulla carne umida_

_Non vuole sentire nessuna risposta, riprende a dargli piacere, alternando i movimenti della bocca con quelli della mano, è lui non resiste più, stringe più forte le dita tra i suoi capelli spingendolo ancora di più verso di lui, i suoi fianchi a muoversi seguendo i movimenti della sua bocca, sente la sua eccitazione divenire sempre dura e forte in quel calore umido avvolgente, geme quasi di dolore per quel piacere così intenso._

"_Thranduil... basta…sto per…" lo mormora, ma l'elfo ignora le sue parole_

"_E' proprio quello che voglio" continua, finché non sente la sua assenza nella bocca, ricade esausto su quel giaciglio improvvisato, mentre lo sente allontanarsi leggermente continuando a leccare la punta dell'eccitazione, non ancora sazio del suo sapore._

_Si lecca le labbra, muovendosi fino a risalire piano baciando e lasciando un alone umido e caldo lungo il suo corpo dove posa le labbra. Il respiro lentamente torna che normale, posa le mani sui suoi fianchi ancora coperti dalla stoffa spessa dei pantaloni._

_Rialzandosi di scatto stringendolo a se, baciandolo in cerca del suo stesso sapore unito a quello della sua bocca, lo sente muoversi su di lui facendogli sentire la sua eccitazione, il desiderio di cui è ancora preda il suo corpo._

"_Non abbiamo ancora finito... Ti voglio... prendimi... prendimi allo stesso identico modo in cui i nani bramano l'oro" si era eccitato di nuovo a quelle parole, si erano allontanati solo per togliere velocemente le inutili stoffe che ancora ricoprono i corpi. _  
_Lo stringe a se stendendolo sul freddo metallo che gli graffia leggermente la pelle, la stoffa completamente sepolta dalle monete che copiose cadono su di loro, lo bacia con foga le loro lingue a lottare succhiandosi a vicenda per interminabili minuti, scende sul collo candido mordendolo fino a risalire lungo il profilo dell'orecchio che tortura, succhiando la punta, vuole dargli lo stesso piacere che aveva dato a lui ,lo stringe forte, lo bacia, mente le sue mani vagano su corpo possessive vogliose della morbidezza della sua pelle, i loro bacini si muovono lasciando scontrare le eccitazioni dure tra loro facendoli gemere_

"_Fallo..."_

_Un ordine che esegue subito, portando le mani sui suoi fianchi facendosi strada nel suo corpo senza premura, entrando dentro di lui con un unica forte spinta, che fa gridare entrambi di piacere, le mani affondano nella sua schiena graffiandolo, corpi sprofondano nella coltre d'oro che inizia a ricoprirgli le gambe, mentre i suoi movimenti si fanno da subito frenetici forti quasi violenti mentre lo stringe tra le braccia, lo sente gemere e ansimare di piacere, dalla sua bocca, sempre silenziosa, escono mugolii di piacere intensi grida, lo stringe forte a se, mentre continua a spingersi sempre più nel suo corpo, aperto e desideroso di sentirlo, con una frenesia che solo Thranduil riesce a fargli provare._

"_Di più...!" grida è mai simili grida si erano sentite tra quelle pareti che le riportano indietro alle sue orecchie in un continuo eco eccitandolo, lo accontenta aumentando il ritmo delle spinte, si rialza sulle ginocchia portandolo su di se addossandolo leggermente alla colonna dietro la sua testa, gli stringe i fianchi con le sue lunghe gambe, e il collo con le braccia, si aggrappa del tutto a lui, che lo solleva con spinte sempre più veloci.  
Lo faceva impazzire quando lasciava andare la creatura sensuale che era in lui quando si liberava di ogni freno, il re impassibile diventava insaziabile, mai stanco del piacere, trascinandolo in quel vortice di passione e lussuria mai provato._  
_E quando si possiede una volta una creatura così, non si può mai fare a meno di volerlo possedere ancora, ed ancora, ed ancora...non si è mai stanchi di lui, del piacere del suo corpo. Non sapeva com'era possibile tutto ciò, ma si sentiva totalmente rapito da lui, dalle sue grida, mentre gli chiedeva di più, era lui a possedere il suo corpo ma... era Thranduil a possedere completamente Thorin_

"_Più forte Thorin...di più!" grida ancora, conficcandogli le unghie nella pelle, lui non resiste, lo solleva addossandolo completamente alla colonna vicino a loro, spingendosi nel suo corpo con forza, mentre lo bacia ossessivamente sul collo. Il tutto dura qualche minuto, si muove velocemente, affondando in lui, brevi momenti in cui teme di fargli male, ma il viso candido stravolto dal piacere lo incita a continuare, e il solo vedere il piacere sul suo volto lo porta dopo pochi movimenti a lasciarsi andare dentro lui liberando un grido di piacere roco, sente un leggero tremito attraversarlo, spinge ancora altre volte il suo sesso nel suo calore, per liberarsi del tutto, e per sentire l'essenza del suo orgasmo scivolargli sulla pelle dell'addome, si ferma ansimando pesantemente contro la sua spalla, alza lo sguardo senza lasciare la presa su di lui lo guarda, mentre riprende fiato, con gli occhi chiusi, il volto soddisfatto, le sue guance arrossate, si sposta, sollevandolo tra le braccia, e facendolo scivolare verso il basso, lentamente esce dal suo corpo, sdraiandosi al suo fianco, con lo sguardo perso nel alto soffitto..._

...Il respiro rapido e il corpo in fiamme a quel ricordo, gli fanno stringere i pugni forte fino a conficcarsi le unghie nei palmi, cercando nel dolore di far perdere l'eccitazione al suo corpo. Come era possibile sentirlo ancora così parte di lui, come poteva possederlo ancora a distanza di anni con la stessa identica forza.  
Si porta una mano sul petto, stringendo la stoffa _"Le verità si scoprono sempre Thorin, per quanto possono essere ben custodite c'è sempre una scia ben visibile che conduce ad essa..." _sapeva cosa voleva dire quel elfo, quel segreto che custodiva ancora, quel dono che gli aveva fatto prima che tutto finisse nell'odio.  
Lo sentiva, lo sentiva come da anni non lo sentiva quel dono, la sua maledizione di non poterselo strappare di dosso è gettarglielo contro, come lui aveva fatto con le sue richieste di aiuto.

Chiude gli occhi, per poi voltarli verso quelle sbarre, poche ore ancora è presto l'alba sarebbe arrivata inesorabilmente a ricordagli quanto poco tempo aveva...

Continua...


End file.
